Où Sont les Horcruxes?
by awn
Summary: Harry ligger ensam på sin säng precis innan tolvslaget som inleder hans 17årsdag. Vem är död och vem lever? Var är Horcruxarna? Vem är han älskad av egentligen? HPGW. Antyder HGRW. EJ ÖverlevandeÖverlevande. :P
1. Inledning

**Avskrivande: **Harry Potter, alla platser och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.  
**Raiting: **PG-13 (T)  
**Antal Ord: **Totalt 22,183

* * *

**Inledning**

I

Sjuttonåringen väcktes omilt upp av sin till synes stressade mor. Hennes ansiktsuttryck sade honom allt; han hade sovit för länge. Han hade gjort det på sista tiden.  
Han förbannade sin redan av honom förbannade mor. Han började klä på sig under stress, ty hans mor hade smittat av sig.  
Severus röst ljöd;  
"Skynda på nu!"  
Draco suckade. De skulle antagligen till kyrkogården i Little Hangleton, Mörkrets Herres tillhåll.  
"Men skynda på för guds skull!" röt Snape.  
Draco hörde steg från hallen, och antog att det var hans mors. Tillsammans med henne dundrade han nedför trappan. Flåsande och flämtande tog de tag i Snapes flyttnyckel. "Det var på tiden", sa en kall röst.  
"Förlåt Herre", sa Snape.  
Voldemort tog till orda;  
"Mina vänner! Greyback har antytt på att det inte alls var Draco som bragde Dumbledore om livet. Stämmer det?"  
Ingen av nykomlingarna svarade.  
"STÄMMER DET?"  
"Ja, Herre", sa Snape tyst.  
"Menar du att du inte kan göra något så simpelt som att ta livet av en gubbe, Draco?", väste lorden.  
Draco förblev tyst.  
"Hursomhelst", sa Voldemort, "Då ska du ha en belöning, Severus."  
"Tack Herre."  
"Severus Snape, alias the Half-Blood Prince; Jag utser dig inför dessa vittnen till min närmaste man."  
"Tack Herre", återupprepade Snape.  
"Draco, eftersom att du inte kan utföra ett simpelt uppdrag, måste jag bestraffa dig", sa Voldemort.  
"Nej, min Herre", snyftade Narcissa, men ingen tog någon särskild notis om henne.  
"CRUCIO!"

II

Råttan kröp där och retade hans aptit. Han funderade på var han hade hamnat. Det sista han mindes var att han hade ramlat igenom, sedan hade han hamnat här. Han hade ingen aning om hur eller varför, men här var han. Han undrade hur det hade gått för Harry… Just det, Harry!  
Hunden försökte lokalisera var han var. Han gick ned mot byn och såg en hel massa pubar, han tänkte att han måste vara på Irland. Han funderade på om han skulle transferera sig, men nej. Ministeriet skulle ju kunna upptäcka honom. Men om de hade fattat att Voldemort var tillbaka… Och han gillade ju att chansa…  
Hunden förvandlade sig och transfererade sig till Private Drive 4.

III

Edinburgh var verkligen mysigt, tänkte det stiliga fjäderfäet. Han såg ned över staden i sin fjäderprakt. Han flög mot Nelson's. Varför visste han inte. Han tänkte att han måste informera Orden. Vem litade han mest på nu?  
Minerva? Knappast, hon skulle få spader.  
Harry? Nej, Petunia och hennes man skulle inte vilja ha honom där en gång till.  
Arthur och Molly?  
Ja kanske. Jo. Han flaxade iväg mot Ottery St Catchpole

IV

Harry Potter låg på sin säng. Harry tänkte över hur han låst in sig och brutit ihop på toaletten på Hogwartsexpressen, hur han blivit inlåst vid hemkomsten till Privet Drive, alla brev han hade läst men sedan ignorerat… Mrs Weasleys fyllda med kärleksfulla och tröstande ord; Hermiones milslånga medlidande och uppmuntrande avhandlingar; Rons vänliga… Ginny hade däremot tagit en isande tystnad.  
Detta oroade Harry. Han ångrade att han hade dumpat henne. Tänk om hon hade hittat en ny kille?  
Denna tanke kändes som en kniv i Harrys hjärta. Harry såg på klockan. Halv tolv. Dörren öppnades och Petunia uppenbarade sig.  
"Du åker nu va?"  
Harry nickade stumt. En spänd tystnad låg i tjugo minuter.  
"Jag lånar toan", mumlade Harry. När han kom tillbaka stod Petunia i trappan.  
"Tre minuter kvar", sa hon.  
Tillsammans gick de ner till undervåningen. Harry sa;  
"Jag går snart. Om de andra skulle undra var jag är, säg det."  
Petunia nickade tyst. Hade Harry sett en tår?  
Harry gick ut. Han gick uppför Privet Drive, och vek in mot Magnoliagränden.  
Vad var det där nere? Inte kunde det väl vara Padfoot?

* * *

**Autor Notes;** Kommentera gärna konstruktivt.  



	2. Kapitel 1

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla platser och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**Kapitel 1**

"Sirius, är det verkligen du?"  
Den svarta hunden förvandlade sig till en människa.  
"Som du ser, ja, det är jag."  
Harry stod som förstenad; inte en tanke flög genom hans huvud. Han kände sig som en fisk på torra land, som om han blev kvävd. Han nöp sig i armen. Han drömde inte.  
"Jag är inte död, Harry."  
"Jag mörker det." Harry tvekade. "Vad hände?"  
"Jag vet faktiskt inte riktigt", sa Sirius. "Det sista jag minns är att jag föll genom slöjan. Sen vaknade jag upp på Irland som Padfoot. Jag lyckades fjäska till mig lite mat, på det gamla vanliga sättet. Men nog talat om mig. Vad har hänt med dig sen vi sågs sist?"  
"Mycket", sa Harry. "Jag fick Kreacher, dina pengar och Grimmauld Place 4. Pengarna är kvar, Ordern huserar på Grimmauld Place, och Kreacher jobbar på Hogwarts.  
Jag började på Hogwarts, där professor Slughorn hade kommit tillbaka..."  
"Vad hade hänt med Snape?"  
"Han var lärare i Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Vad har hänt med Dumbledore? Har han blivit galen?"

"Jag trodde det, jag med" sa Harry. "Men i alla fall, efter en tid hade Dumbledore satt igång sina avtalade lektioner..."Harry fortsatte berätta. Han berättade om Voldemorts barndom, Horcruxarna, Lord Voldemorts bön om yrket som lärare i Defence Against the Dark Arts, hur Dumbledore berättade att de inte kunde ha en lärare i följd i det ämnet, och om den ödesdigra utflykten.  
"...och den där gröna vätskan han drack gjorde honom helt svag och snurrig. Det var som om han åldrades i förtid. Sen transfererade vi oss tillbaka till Hogsmeade, där vi gick till Madam Rosmerta på Tre Kvastar. Hon berättade att det Mörka Märket svävade över slottet. Sen lånade vi kvastar av Rosmerta, och flög upp till slottet. Där väntade Draco Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback tillsammans med diverse andra dödsätare. McGonagall hade skickat Professor Flitwick efter Snape, för att han skulle hjälpa till.  
Sedan kom plötsligt Snape och..." Harry kunde knappt fortsätta, "mördade Dumbledore."  
"Va?"  
"Han mördade Dumbledore."  
Sirius verkade stum av chock.  
"Jag har bestämt mig för att lämna Hogwarts", sa Harry.  
"Va?"  
"Sirius, du hörde. Jag har hoppat av skolan."  
"Varför?"  
"För att jag dels måste leta efter alla Horcruxarna, dels kan jag inte fortsätta; Jag skulle inte kunna utan Dumbledore."  
"Vad har hänt med Kreacher?"  
"Han jobbar på Hogwarts."  
"Du kan inte transferera dig än va?"  
"Nej", sa Harry.  
"Ta min arm. Vi åker till the Burrow va?"  
"Ja."  
Tillsammans transfererade de sig till familjen Weasleys residens.

-----

"Knack-knack!"  
Dörren öppnades.  
"'Arry! Dit var på tidet!"  
"Hej, Fleur."  
"Är det Harry?" Molly Weasleys röst hördes.  
"Ja."  
"Harry gubben det har varit så... Sirius! Vad..."  
Mrs Weasley såg ut att vara i chock.  
"Nej, Molly, jag är inte död."  
"Vad har hänt?"  
"Mycket."  
"Kom in!"  
De gick in i köket. Familjen Weasley satt runt bordet och åt en tidig frukost. Alla stirrade på Sirius.  
"Hej, Harry!", sa Ron.  
Nu började allas uppmärksamhet dras mot Harry. Allas utom Ginnys.  
"Vill ni ha frukost?", undrade Mrs Weasley.  
"Ja tack."  
"Varsågoda och sitt."  
Sirius berättade vad han redan hade berättat för Harry. Harry själv åt sin mat, och hans blick for över bordet. Ron såg mycket äldre ut, och hade vuxit minst ett tjog centimeter.  
Fred och George stirrade, med sina familjära ansiktsuttryck. Ginny tittade överallt med inte på Harry.  
"Det kanske är bäst du lägger dig så du orkar med i morgon", sa Mrs Weasley.  
"Ja", sa Harry. "Men kan jag ta lite flampulver till Diagongränden sedan?"  
"Hurså?"  
"Jag behöver en ny festklädnad."  
"Inte själv", sa Mr Weasley.  
Harry sneglade på Sirius.  
"Nej vet du vad!"  
"Varför inte?", frågade Harry.  
"Därför att Sirius är en dömd massmördare och..." Mrs Weasley tycktes söka ord.  
"... alla tror att jag är död" sa Sirius.  
"Sirius har rätt", sa Mr Weasley. "Han kan agera Padfoot under Harrys osynlighetsmantel. Förövaren kan tro att Harry är ensam."  
"Förväntar ni er att jag ska bli attackerad?"  
"Naturligtvis inte, kära du", sa Mrs Weasley.  
"Nej precis", sa Harry. "Varför så oroliga? God natt."

Harry vaknade upp senare och tillsammans med Ron och Sirius transfererade han sig till Diagongränden. De tittade in hos Malkins och fann en stilig marinblå klädnad. Ron gick med automatik mot begangat-delen, men Harry drog honom tillbaka med orden:  
"Jag betalar." Snart hade de köpt en stilig neongrön klädnad till Ron och en svart till Sirius, vilken matchade hans hår.

Väl tillbaka i The Burrow var bröloppsförberedelserna i full gång. Mrs Weasley dirigerade dem med olika sysslor. Harry undrade hur ett trollkarlsbröllop var.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla platser och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**Kapitel 2**

"KAN ALLA KOMMA HIT NU?"  
Harry lydde Mrs Weasleys högljudda kommando kastade sig nerför trappan.  
Där var Mrs Weasley, Ginny och Hermione som just kommit dit.  
"KOM NU!"  
Fred, George, Percy och Mr Weasley kom dundrade nedför trappan.  
"RON!"  
Ron kom ut från toaletten som fanns i hallen.  
"Ginny, håll i mig", sa Mr Weasley. "Ni andra kan transferera er? Harry, håll i mig du med", tillade han när Ron och Hermione nickade.  
"Ron, du kanske borde hålla i mig", sa Hermione.  
"Varför?" undrade Mrs Weasley.  
"Jag tar det sen", sa Hermione. "På tre? Tre... Två... Ett... Kör!"  
De kom ned utanför Stadshuset i Ottery S:t Catchpole.  
"Ska de ha en borgerlig vigsel?" undrade Harry och släppte taget om Mr Weasleys arm.  
"Japp", sa Charlie.

-----

De gick in och såg Bill och Fleur i festklädnader framför den Harry antog var stadens borgmästare.  
"Ni har förklarat att ni vill ingå äktenskap med varandra", sa Borgmästaren. "Tar alltså du Bill Weasley denna Fleur Delacour till din hustru och älska henne i nöd och lust?"  
"Ja", sa Bill.  
"Tar alltså du Fleur Delacour denna Bill Weasley till din man och älska honom i nöd och lust?"  
"Ja", sa Fleur.  
"Ge varandra handen till bekräftelse på detta." De gjorde som borgmästaren sa åt dem.  
"Jag förklarar er nu för äkta makar. Glöm aldrig det löfte om trohet som ni nu har avlagt. Lev med varandra i inbördes aktning, kärlek och förtroende. Besinna ert ansvar mot kommande släkt. Må endräkt och lycka råda i ert äktenskap och ert hem."

-----

Festen i Kråkboet var i full gång. Harry var förundrad över hur mycket släkt och vänner Bill och Fleur egentligen hade, samt hur mycket folk det fick plats i The Burrow. Harry såg Griphook, svartalfen som hjälpt Harry och Hagrid strax efter att Harry fått reda på att han var magiker, Fleurs föräldrar och hennes syster, Gabrielle.  
"'Arry!", skrek Gabrielle.  
"Hej!", sa Harry.  
"Tack så mickhet för att dy räddade mig", sa hon och kysste Harry på kinden.  
"Oui! Tack så micket, 'Arry Potter!", sa Fleurs mamma. Hon och Gabrielle övergick till att diskutera upphetsat på franska.  
Eftersom att Harry inte förstod franska gick därifrån till att samtala med Lupin och Sirius, som satt i en soffa i hörnet av rummet. Harry förstod att de två vännerna hade att prata om.  
"Hej", sa han.  
"Hej Harry! Vi pratade just om dig!", sa Sirius. "Kom och sätt dig! Hur är det?"  
"Bra", sa Harry. "Var är Tonks?" tillade han vänd mot Lupin.  
"Där."  
Harry vände sig om, och såg en kvinna i bubbelgumskärt hår komma mot dem.  
"Tjena Harry! Kom nu, Remus!"  
Så glad hade inte Harry sett Tonks sen sommaren året två år innan.  
"Nej jag kan inte dansa!"  
"Åjo, det kan du visst!"  
"Kom igen nu Remus", sa Harry, och Sirius knuffade honom i ryggen.  
Harry och Sirius bevittnade skrattande någon slags galen jitterbug, och fick snart sällskap av en om möjligt ännu mer skrattande Ron.  
Det dröjde inte länge förrän det hördes ett brak. Någon halvminut senare kom Remus och masserade ena låret och till svar åt Harrys ansiktsutryck muttrade han;  
"Nymphadora ramlade på mig", och satte sig. Snart kom Tonks gående i den högsta hastighet hon förmådde och sa surt;  
"KALLA MIG INTE NYMPHADORA!"  
"Ramla inte på mig!" Harry, Sirius och Ron satt och skrattade ännu mer när Remus och Tonks satte sig ner och masserade sina smärtande delar.  
"Vad har ni nu så roligt åt?" undrade Remus.  
"Er", var det enda Ron fick fram. Till och med Ginny som närmade sig drog lite på munnen.

-----

Klockan var halv ett när gästerna började avlägsna sig och Harry äntligen kunde stupa i säng. Men vilan blev inte långvarig, ty bara sex timmar senare drogs de upp av Mrs Weasley för att städa.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla plaster och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**Kapitel 3**

"Sådärja, ungar", sa Mrs Weasley när sista papperstallriken var borta. "Stick i väg och ha lite sommarlov!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione och Ginny gick ut i trädgården. Se diskuterade vad de skulle göra. Ron ville givetvis spela quidditch, men de andra var för slöa. Ginny kom med förslaget att de skulle bada, vilket de flesta gick med på.

Harry, som inte hade några badkläder utom Dudleys, som var stora nog för Harry och Ron att dela, gick tillsammans med Fred och George ned till byn och köpte ett par för de mugglarpengar som ha tidigare hade växlat med Hermione.

Väl tillbaka gick Harry och Ron upp till Rons rum och bytte om, och tillsammans med flickorna och tvillingarna gick de ned till stranden.

"Sisten i är en badkruka!", tjöt Ron barnsligt. Eftersom att Hermione kommit på efterkälken fick hon den stora äran.

Efter en tid tyckte Harry att det var kallt, så han gick upp och solade och fick snart sällskap av Hermione.

"Varför gick du upp?", undrade hon.

"Det var kallt. Varför gick du upp?"

"Av samma orsak som du", svarade Hermione.

De låg och solade en stund innan Hermione frågade:

"Varför pratar inte du och Ginny längre?"

"Det har inte blivit av", muttrade Harry och sträckte sig efter dagens exemplar av The Daily Prophet.

"Vad pratade ni om när ni gick iväg efter Dumbledores begravning?"

"Inget", sa Harry medan han skummade igenom förstasidan.

"Harry?"

"Hermione", sa Harry irriterat, "har du någonsin hört talats om privatliv?"

"Förlåt, Harry", sa Hermione. "Förlåt."

"Det är okej", sa Harry.

Efter en stund sa Hermione;

"Kommer du ihåg brevet du skickade till mig och Ron i juni? Om att vi inte fick följa med efter Horcruxarna?"

"Jag vill inte att någon annan jag älskar ska dö på grund av mig."

"Va?"

"Tänk", sa Harry, "Min mamma och pappa dog indirekt av min hand, Cedric gjorde det, Dumbledore likaså, jag vill inte att du och Ron dör för att ni råkar känna mig!"

"Jaha", sa Hermione simpelt. "Men eftersom att jag och Ron faktiskt är myndiga, så kan ingen, inte ens du, hindra oss från att följa efter dig."

Harry såg henne i ögonen.

"Okej, ni får följa med på ett villkor", sa Harry. "Våga inte dö."

Hermione skrattade.

"Nejdå. Vi ska försöka låta bli."

Harry log.

"Jag finns här om det är något", sa Hermione allvarligt.

Sedan kom Ron upp och frågade vad Harry log åt.

"Han har just gett oss tillstånd att följa med", sa Hermione glatt.

"Wow, Harry", sa Ron entusiastiskt.

Ginny snyftade till, och sprang iväg. Harry var inte sen att följa efter. Ginny satt och snyftade på en gunga och gungade svagt fram och tillbaka. Harry gick fram och satte sig på gungan bredvid.

"Hej", sa han.

Ginny ignorerade honom.

"Ginny", sa Harry, "du kan inte ignorera mig hela livet."

Ginny fortsatte stirra rakt fram.

"Ginny?"

Inget svar.

"Så synd", sa Harry. "Jag som just hade tänkt erbjuda en plats på vår lilla Horcruxes-expiditon. Men, eftersom du tydligen inte tänker tala med mig mer, ser det ut som att vi bara blir tre. Hej då!"

Harry började gå mot stranden, när Ginny för nästan första gången sen i maj yttrade sig i Harrys närvaro.

"Harry?"

"Ja?"

"Menar du allvar?"

"Ja."

"Åh, Harry", sa hon och kastade sig om hans hals och kysste honom.

Hand i hand gick de sedan ned till stranden.

-----

"Vart tog ni vägen?", undrade Ron. Han öppnade munnen när han såg Harrys hand i sin systers, men stängde den vid Hermiones puff i sidan.

"Kom Harry!", sa Ginny och gick ut i vattnet.

"Nej", sa Harry.

"Varför inte?"

"Vågar inte", sa Harry medan hans kinder hettade.

"Varför inte?"

"Jag har mina skäl."

"Okej", sa Ginny. "Vi solar istället." Hon la sig i sanden bredvid Harry.

Sirius kom gående iförd shorts och T-skjorta.

"Lunch. Oh", tillade han när han såg Harrys och Ginnys knutna händer.


	5. Kapitel 4

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla plaster och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**Kapitel 4**

De fyra tonåringarna satt i ett avskilt hörn av The Burrows trädgård.

"Du ville tillbaka till Godric's Hollow, va?", frågade Hermione.

"Ja, gärna."

"Vad pratar ni om då?", frågade Sirius, som just kom gående mot dem.

"Harry ville till Godric's Hollow", sa Ginny.

"Varför?", undrade Sirius.

"Jag vill se huset och mammas och pappas gravar."

Sirius såg ut att tveka.

"Får jag följa med?"

Harry tittade på de andra som tittade på honom.

"Jag kan gå bort om ni vill prata ifred", sa han och gick.

"Sirius kan vara en bra tillgång", sa Hermione.

Harry nickade, och Ron sa:

"Om inte annat så blir mamma ett kilo lugnare."

"Det har du rätt i", sa Ginny. "Kanske hon låter mig komma med också?"

"Kanske det", sa Harry. "Sirius!"

"Ja?", sa han medan han kom gående.

"Du får följa med", sa Harry. "På ett villkor."

"Vad?"

"Att du övertalar Mrs Weasley om att Ginny får följa med", log Harry.

De fyra ungdomarna visste att Sirius hade fått en svår uppgift. Harry tänkte i sitt stilla sinne att Molly säkerligen skulle gå med på det om en vuxen var med, men med den tillit hon visat Sirius under Harrys första besök på Grimmauld Place så visste inte Harry huruvida hon skulle acceptera Sirius som livvakt åt hennes dotter eller ej. Ginny låg med huvudet i Harrys knä och halvsov, medan de båda betraktade Ron och Hermione, som trodde att den lilla busken de var bakom skulle dölja dem.

"Harry", sa Ginny sarkastiskt, "visst är de ivriga?"

"Mmm..."

"Vad tänker du på?"

"Vad din mamma ska säga."

"Jag med. Jag vill följa med", sa Ginny.

"Ska jag vara ärlig så vill jag också det."

"Men jag tror hon blir lugnare om Sirius är med."

"Jag med", sa Harry dåsigt.

-----

"Arthur", skrek Mrs Weasley.

"Ja?"

"Sirius säger att Ginny vill följa med Harry, Ron och Hermione när de reser iväg.

Sirius säger att han tänker följa med i alla fall. Vad säger du?"

"Tja...", sa Mr Weasley och såg ut genom fönstret och log. "Om Sirius tar på sig ansvaret, så tycker jag att det går bra."

"Ska vi bestämma så?", undrade Sirius.

Makarna Weasley tittade på varandra och nickade.

-----

Harry såg upp och såg Sirius komma gående mot honom. Han stötte till Ginny så hon vaknade upp, och till och med Ron och Hermione slet sig ifrån varandra för att höra.

"När ger vi oss av?", frågade han Harry.

"Senast ikväll."

"Bra. Packa, ni fyra. Molly vill at vi stannar tills middagen."

"Får jag följa med?", utbrast Ginny chockerat.

"Ja", sa Sirius. "Men du är under mitt ansvar, så om något händer dig kommer Molly förmodligen fritera mig."

De skrattade och gick in för att packa. För Harry gick det fort; han la sina trollkarlsböcker och sina kläder i en bag.

-----

Mrs Weasley tycktes ha gjort sitt bästa för att köttgrytan skulle smaka så got som möjligt. Det hade hon verkligen lyckats med.

Sirius hade transfererat sig till Grimmauld Place och roffat åt sig det viktigaste, det märktes. Han hade transfererat sig

med ett plopp, och fem minuter senare hördes ytterligare ett plopp, och Sirius var tillbaka.

Hermione, Harry och Sirius satte i soffan i familjen Weasleys vardagsrum och väntade på att Ron och Ginny

skulle bli klara.

-----

"Sköt om er nu", sa Mrs Weasley tårögt. "Passa Ginny", tillade hon skarpt mot Sirius.

"Mamma! Jag är inte två år!"

"Naturligtvis inte!", sa Mrs Weasley och kramade om henne. Sedan kom Hermione och Ron på tur innan det var Harrys.

I vanlig ordning kramade Mrs Weasley om Harry längst av alla och sa:

"Sköt om dig nu."

Sällskapet gick ut ur huset.

"Få se nu", sa Sirius. "Hermione och Ron kan transferera sig, Ginny och Harry kan inte, eller hur?"

"Korrekt", sa Hermione. "Men Ron borde hålla i mig."

"Gärna", sa Ron.

"På tre", Sa Sirius. "Ett... Två... TRE!"

De landade utanför ett vitt hus, och gick uppför gången mot huvudentrén.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla plaster och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**Kapitel 5**

Gruset knastrade under fötterna på dem när de gick uppför gången till det vita huset i Godric's Hollow. När de var framme vid ingången till det vita huset gick Sirius fram och kände under vänstra hörnet av taket i något som såg ut som ett fågelbo. Harry tittade undrande på Sirius.

"Extranyckel", förklarade Sirius. "En idé från din mamma. Om din mamma eller pappa skulle glömma nyckeln fanns det alltid en i reserv."

Sirius gav nyckeln till Harry, som om han verkade tycka att det låg någon symbolik över det. Harry stack in den silverfärgade nyckeln och vred om med ett klick.

Harry tog i handtaget och tittade på Sirius, som nickade åt honom. Harry tog ut nyckeln och öppnade dörren.

En våg av instängd och unken luft kom slående emot dem. Ginny höll för näsan och gick in, och de fyra andra efterapade henne.

"Lumos!", hördes fyra röster och lika många trollstavar tändes.

"Usch, vi borde öppna alla fönster", sa Ron. "Här har inte varit en själ på sexton år!"

De andra höll med honom och gick in i varsina rum (Ginny, som inte hade något ledljus, gjorde sällskap med Harry) och öppnade fönster efter fönster.

Efter fem minuter var alla fönster öppna och huset lite mer upplyst. Husets fem nya boende stod i köket, vars fönster hade öppnats först, och tog frisk luft.

"Jag tror vi behöver vädra åtskiljiga timmar om vi ska få huset fräscht igen", sa Hermione och de andra nickade.

"Vi behöver städa också", sa Harry.

"Och packa upp", påpekade Ginny.

"Och laga mat."

"Ron", sa Ginny, "jag fattar inte hur du bär dig åt för att lyckas hålla dig så fruktansvärt hungrig! Vi åt ju för en och en halv timma sen!"

"Jaja", sa Sirius. "Vi åkte inte hit för att gräla. Jag tycker vi frågar husets ägare."

"Menar du mig?", frågade Harry efter en stunds tystnad.

"Ja, vem annars? James?", sa Sirius sarkastiskt.

"Okej...", sa Harry. "Ginny, ta inte illa upp, men jag tycker att du borde laga mat medan vi andra städar, eftersom det borde ta lika lång tid med tanke på att vi använder magi."

"Okej", sa Ginny, "men vi bör städa i köket först."

"Jag gör det", sa Harry glatt. "Vi hjälps åt, menar jag."

"Jag kan städa i rummet bredvid", sa Hermione, "så kan Sirius städa i rummet mitt emot köket, och Ron i rummet bredvid. Okej?"

"Det låter bra", sa Sirius, och alla gick till sina respektive arbetsplatser.

Luften i köket hade blivit bättre nu, tänkte Harry. Han gick fram mot Ginny, som hade hämtat en dammtrasa och börjat gno bänken med den, och la armarna om henne och viskade:

"Vänta."

Harry tog fram sin trollstav och muttrade:

"Renskrubba!"

"Tack", sa Ginny. De hastade på att torka golvet och diska, eftersom att de inte kunde några formler till det.

-----

Harry gick in i rummet han skulle göra färdigt. Där var perfekt ordning, men däremot en hel massa damm, så han fick en fruktansvärd host- och nysattack. Där fanns diverse konstiga saker, men han hittade en låda med

olika böcker, så han tänkte att han måste hit igen.

Men rummet var relativt litet, vilket medförde att det var färdigstädat ganska snart.

"MAT!", skrek Ginny.

-----

Harry hade precis torkat av det sista golvet när hon skrek. Han trollade undan skurmoppen med tillhörande hink, och gick ner i köket.

Trots att de hade ätit precis innan de åkte från The Burrow, så hade städningen sugit musten ur dem.

Harry kom ner och satte sig bredvid Ginny, och de fick snart sällskap av de resterande. Harry tog lite potatis och fläskkotlett, och efter att ha ätit lite kunde han inte låta bli att påpeka att Ginny hade ärvt Mrs Weasleys matlagningstalang.

Eter maten visade Harrys klocka elva, och eftersom att alla var trötta ställde de bara disken i diskhon och lämnade den åt morgondagen.


	7. Kapitel 6

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla plaster och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**Kapitel 6**

Harry vaknade upp morgonen därpå och såg Ginny ligga bredvid honom och sova djupt. Han gick så försiktigt han kunde upp ur sängen för att inte väcka henne och tog ett ombyte kläder och gick ned till badrummet som Hermione hade städat föregående dag. Harry tog av sig det lilla han hade på sig och gick in i duschen.

Ren och påklädd gick han en kvart senare ut ur köket, där han fann Ginny i färd med att göra frukost. Harry började hjälpa till med automatik.

"Vad är klockan?", frågade han.

"Så mycket som halv åtta", kvittrade hon glatt.

"Vad gör du uppe?"

"Man märker väl när någon slutar snarka?", sa hon.

"Förlåt", sa Harry och log.

-----

Harry gick uppför trappan och bankade ganska hårt på dörren till Rons och Hermiones rum. Han

bankade hårdare i några minuter, innan Hermione öppnade och frågade:

"Vaere?"

"Frukost", sa Harry. "Se till att få liv i Ron och kom ned sen."

Hermione nickade och vände om mot sängen. Harry gick ned och hjälpte Ginny att duka efter att ha väckt Sirius, medan han sa vad Hermione just hade sagt till honom.

Harry och Ginny hade precis börjat hugga in på maten när Hermione och Ron kom in. Sömndruckna satte de sig och tog för sig medan Harry och Ginny höll sig för skratt.

-----

Efter frukosten gick de upp till sina rum för att packa upp, i Harrys och Ginnys fall i rummet som enligt Sirius hade varit Harrys föräldrars.

Där fanns två klädskåp. Harry tog ett och la in sina kläder i, Ginny det andra. Det fanns galgar och hatthyllor och allsköns saker i de identiska skåpen.

Hermione kom in och sa:

"Alla böcker ni hittar kan ni ge till mig så kan jag kolla om det står något om Horcruxes i dem."

"Visst!"

Hermione nickade och gick därifrån.

-----

Efter att de hade packat upp kände Ginny för ett bad. Resten av husets nya inneboende var i vardagsrummet. Hermione satt och läste i deras böcker, främst ur Defence Against the Dark Arts-böckerna. Ron och Sirius var mitt uppe i en för dem rafflande match i trollklarsschack.

Harry meddelade att han skulle gå och kolla igenom huset lite grann, och gick. Han gick rakt mot rummet där han hittade

böckerna föregående dag, och tog upp den första.

"DAGBOK", stod det på den. Harry öppnade och läste där det en gång hade stått:

"_Lily Evans_"

Under det strukna namnet stod:

"_Lily Potter"_

Harry bläddrade sida.

_Fredagen den 25 juni 1971_

_I dag köpte mamma dig åt mig. Hon var tydligen rädd för att jag inte skulle få någon vän på internatskolan jag ska skickas till._

_Mitt fullständiga namn är Lily Marion Evans, Marion efter min farmor. Min mamma heter Joanne. Pappa heter Edward. _

_Vi har en bimbo som tyvärr råkar vara min syster, som heter Petunia. Ha! Hur kan man heta något sånt? Tyvärr måste _

_jag leva med henne tills hon är arton. Då är jag sexton._

_Hej då!_

Harry log och vände sida.

_Lördagen den 26 juni 1971_

_I dag vid frukosten kom ett telefonsamtal som berättade att Petunia stått i ett _

_gathörn och rökt. Mamma och pappa skäller på henne än._

_Haha!_

Harry skrattade till. Han skummade igenom några sidor innan blicken for på något intressant.

_Måndagen den 12 juli 1971_

_I dag kom ett konstigt brev på posten. Det kom med en uggla. Jag skickade ett brev med ugglan och frågade vad det var._

_Hej då!_

_Harry tog ut brevet som låg i kuvertet._

_HOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR HÄXKONSTER OCH TROLLDOM_

_REKTOR: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_INNEHAVARE AV MERLIN-ORDEN AV FÖRSTA GRADEN, STORHÄXMÄSTARE, ÖVERSTETROLLKARL, HÖGSTE STORPAMP I HÄXMÄSTARNAS INTERNATIONELLA SAMFUND_

_Kära Ms Evans,_

_Vi har nöjet att meddela er att ni har tilldelats en plats vid Hogwarts Skola för Häxkonst och trolldom. Härmed_

_bifogas en lista på alla böcker och all utrustning som behövs._

_Terminen börjar den 1 september. Vi förväntar oss en uggla senast den 31 juli._

_Er tillgivna_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Biträdande rektor_

Harry läste boklistan också.

_HOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR HÄXKONSTER OCH TROLLDOM_

_Uniform_

_Förstaårselever behöver följande:_

_Tre ombyten av enkla arbetsklädnader (svarta)_

_En enkel spetsig hatt (svart) för dagsbruk_

_Ett par skyddshandskar (drakskinn eller liknande)_

_En vintermantel (svart, silverknäppen)_

_Var snäll att observera att alla elevkläder ska vara försedda med namnlappar._

_Kurslitteratur_

_Alla elever ska ha följande böcker_

_Förtrollandets Grunder av Mary Godshine_

_Trolldomskonstens historia av Mathilda Bagshot_

_Magins Teoretiska Del av Willy McArthur_

_Nybörjarbok i Förvandlingens grunder av Eric Witsh_

_Ett tusen magiska örter och svampar av Phyllida Spore_

_Trollbryggarens bäste vän av Mostafa Goston_

_Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem av Newt Scamander_

_Självförsvar mot svart magi av Doris Plumpton_

_Övrig utrustning_

_1 trollstav eller 1 trollspö_

_1 kittel (tenn, standardstorlek 2)_

_1 uppsättning glas- eller kristallflaskor_

_1 stjärnkikare_

_1 mässigsvåg_

_Elever får även ta med sig en uggla en katt eller en padda._

_FÖRÄLDRAR ERINRAS OM ATT FÖRSTAÅRSELEVER INTE FÅR HA EGNA KVASTKÄPPAR._

Harry väcktes upp ur sina drömmar när han hörde Ron ropa hans namn.

-----

Ginny hade lyckats med soppan, tyckte Harry. Han var frånvarande hela lunchen och svarade knappt på frågor.

Ginny undrade vad som hade hänt när Harry var borta, och var fast besluten att ta reda på vad det var. Så på kvällen när alla hade gått till sängs frågade hon vad han egentligen gjorde medan han var borta.

"Ingen", blev hans svar.

"Harry?"

"Ginny", sa han, "jag är inte beredd på det själv. Men jag lovar att du får veta först."

"Okej."

Inte helt lugnad kröp Ginny ner i sängen.


	8. Kapitel 7

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla plaster och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**Kapitel 7**

Harry och Ginny väcktes av Sirius följande morgon. De gick ned till frukosten medan Sirius gick för att väcka Ron och Hermione. Väl nere vid frukosten sa han:

"Harry, hur ska vi hitta Horcruxarna?"

"Jag läste om en förtrollning igår", sa Hermione. "Det stod att man bara behövde en vanlig världskarta, och att man bara skulle kasta en förtrollning över den. Om man sedan sa vilket föremål man skulle hitta, så visades en röd prick på kartan."

"Det är jättebra", sa Harry. "Ska vi prova efter frukosten?"

"Ja. Men vi måste ha en världskarta."

"Jag tror mamma och pappa har en", sa Ron. "Jag kan transferera mig dit och fråga efter den. "

"Bra!", sa Harry.

-----

När Ron hade transfererat sig till The Burrow beslutade flickorna att gå till en närbelägen strand. Sirius och Harry stannade hemma och spelade trollkarlsschack.

"Du är som James!", sa Sirius. "Han var också urkass på trollkarlsschack. Men Lily skulle ha kunnat klå Ron. "

"Då måste hon ha varit jättebra", sa Harry.

"Jo det var hon verkligen", sa Sirius. "Men säg inte det till Ron, han skulle nog inte tåla att höra det. "

"Nej, det skulle han inte. "

"Har du tänkt något mer på Horcruxarna? "

"Ja, men jag har inte kommit fram till mer", sa Harry.

"Okej", sa Sirius. "Schack matt!"

-----

Vid lunch var Ron tillbaka med kartan, och efteråt kollade Hermione i boken efter förtrollningen.

"Här står det ", sa Hermione. "'Tag kartan och slå lätt med trollstaven på den och säg: _Demonstro malos mortifera puniceus confestim_. De må då lysa purpur tills dess att någon med staven som förtrollningen utförs med, och endast den staven, säger _Consisto fulgeo!_. Då må kartan lysa som vanligt.'"

"Okej", sa Ron och la ut den på det stora matsalsbordet. De andra följde efter och satte sig runt det.

Harry tog fram sin trollstav och sa:

"_Demonstro malus peior pessimus mortifiera puniceus confestim!_ "

Genast lyste sju klarröda punkter på kartan.

"Hur ska vi kunna se exakt var de är?", frågade Harry.

"Jag vet inte", sa Hermione.

"Jag kommer i håg en gammal förstorningsförtrollningfrån skolan... ", sa Sirius. "Vi lärde oss den på en enligt Binns kul historielektion. Han hade glömt sina anteckningar. Jag halvsov. Men om jag tänker på det kommer jag nog på det. "

-----

Ron, Ginny och Hermione bestämde sig för att hälsa på sina föräldrar. Sirius satt djupt försjunken i en stor bok, och Harry hade tråkigt. Efter att ha läst The Daily Prophet, vilket gick fort, satt han och stirrade ut i rymden på jakt efter inspiration. Snart slog det honom att han kunde gå och läsa i dagboken igen.

-----

_Fredagen den 16 juli 1971_

_Hej! _

_I dag kom det ett brev tillbaka med ugglan jag skickade mitt brev med._

_De skrev att jag var magiker och skulle åka till London och gå till en gata där det fanns en massa bokhandlar och _

_klädaffärer. "McGonagall" Skrev i brevet jag fick att om jag såg en dörr som inte mina föräldrar kunde se skulle _

_jag gå in igenom den med dem. Tillslut såg jag en svart liten dörr, och hur mycket mina föräldrar än ansträngde _

_sig såg de den inte. Så vi gick in igenom den. Där inne satt en massa konstiga människor i konstiga kläder. Vi gick fram till baren, som var bemannad av en gammal man. Vi sa att jag var mugglarfödd, och då gav han oss en tjock bok, _

_och sa att vi skulle läsa den hela familjen. Vi åkte hem, och till allas förvåning hade inte Petunia brutit sitt rumsarrest som varar till sommarlovet slutar. Mamma och pappa mer eller mindre tvingade henne att vara med när pappa_

_läste högt för alla ur boken vi hade fått av mannen. _

_I boken stod det att häxor och trollkarlar gick på en skola som hette Hogwarts, och att man åker tåg dit. Det stod även att det fanns fördomar mot mugglarfödda, men att det var fel, eftersom att många mugglarfödda fick bättre betyg än vissa trollkarlsfödda._

_Ska nog gå och läsa i den där boken igen. Godnatt!_

**

* * *

Author Notes** Kapitlet var exakt 6- 6 - 6ord, så jag la till det här. Lovad varde du, Kristus.


	9. Kapitel 8

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla plaster och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**Kapitel 8**

Harry vaknade av att någon sjöng:

"Jag kom på det. Haha!" Han försökte lokalisera ljudet medan Ginny vaknade. Hon tittade på Harry, som såg henne i ögonen. Tillsammans gick de nedför trappan, fortfarande sysselsatta med att försöka lokalisera oväsendet.

I köket fann de en skrålande Sirius, som var i färd med att laga frukost.

"G'morrn", sa Harry trött och sjönk ned på en stol och tittade på klockan. "Åh, hon är halv åtta, vi kunde väl ha sovit längre?"

"Ojdå", sa Sirius. "Vi har inte ställt om till sommartid än."

Harry suckade.

-----

En och en halv timme senare satt Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny och Sirius runt matsalsbordet i vardagsrummet.

"Nå, Sirius", sa Hermione. "När du väckte oss i morse sjöng du: 'Jag kom på det!' Vad kom du på?"

"Jag kom på hur man kan förstora."

"Gör det!", sa Harry.

Sirius placerade trollstavsspetsen vid en av de röda punkterna och sa:

"_Auctus iam_!"

Det var som på TV. Exakt från punkten där spetsen på trollstaven var, gick små ringar ut och förstorade tills Sirius tog bort trollstaven, då kartan blev som en normal karta, men med en glänsande fläck.

Harry böjde sig närmare över kartan och såg att Horcruxen befann sig i närheten av Luxor i Egypten. De andra tittade på Harry, eftersom de verkade tycka att han var ledaren.

"Förstora lite till."

Harry lutade sig över kartan.

"Cheops pyramid står det", sa han.

-----

Invånarna i det vita huset i Godric's Hollow packade för färden till Egypten. Eftersom att de inte ville bli upptäckta av ministeriet (de ville ju inte direkt skylta med vad de gjorde, kom Sirius på idén om en resa där man transfererade sig, slog läger över natt och fortsatte nästa dag. De andra gick med på det, så när Harry låste dörren och anslöt sig till de andra, såg han med längtan upp på ett av sina favoritställen i världen.

De tog alla tag i Sirius, om de skulle komma fel kom de i alla fall på samma ställe.

De transfererade sig till Frankrike där de senare skulle ta sig till Tunisien. Därifrån bar det av till Alexandria. De slog läger utanför Strasbourg. Hermione fick transferera sig in i staden för att växla in till franc. Efter dem minuter var hon tillbaka.

Receptionisten verkade besviken över att ingen av dem talade franska, men det kunde inte hjälpas. Hermione, som hade varit i Frankrike försökte prata franska men slutade när receptionisten bönföll henne om att prata engelska.

Efter tio minuter hade de i alla fall en plats, och Harry och Ginny gick för att leta upp vattenpumpen. Efter en kvart hittade de den och släpade sedan med gemensamma krafter "hem" vattnet.

-----

Morgonen därpå checkade de ut. Harry var förundrad över hur litet Sirius tält egentligen var, eftersom att det gick ned i Sirius bag. En bit ut i skogen transfererade de sig till Tunisien där de tältade rakt av.

Väl där var Ron väldigt hungrig, och det retade upp Ginny och Hermione, eftersom att de ansåg att Ron alltid var hungrig.

"Jag växer!"

"Det gör jag, Hermione och Harry med, Ron! Och gnäller vi? Nej!"

"Jag är längst!"

"Och? Vi behöver näring vi också Ron! ", sa Hermione. "Är mat det enda du tänker på? "

"Snälla", sa Harry irriterat. "Om ni vill tjafsa, varför åker ni inte tillbaka till The Burrow?" I samma ögonblick önskade Harry att han inte hade gjort det. Nu tjafsades det om vems fel det var, vilket var värre. Sirius ryckte in för att störta Harry, så nu stod alla och tjafsade.

Men de visste inte att de var bevakade.


	10. Kapitel 9

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla plaster och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**Kapitel 9**

Fjäderfäet svävade runt i sin gulröda fjäderprakt. Han såg ned på de fem. Hans rogivande skri hördes inte. Han cirkulerade längre ned för att få kontakt med dem, vilket visserligen inte hjälpte, men det gav honom en bättre vy.

Där stod Sirius, Harry, Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley och Miss Granger och trätte över något. Fjäderfäet bestämde sig för att ta reda på vad och cirkulerade i mindre cirklar nedåt.

-----

"DET VAR VISST INTE JAG!", tjöt Ron ursinnigt.

"Jo, det var du", sa Hermione argt. "Om inte du hade tjatat om mat skulle vi aldrig börjat gräla."

"Precis", sa Ginny, som var, liksom alla andra Weasleys blir när de blir arga, högröd i ansiktet. "Kan inte du någonsin tänka på annat än mat?"

"Nej, men eftersom alla här är emot mig så kanske jag ska försvinna åt pipan, eller hur? Alla skulle må mycket bättre då, skulle ni inte?"

"Jag är rädd att du har fel, Mr Weasley", sa en röst som fick dem alla att hoppa till.

-----

"P - P - Professor D - D - Dumbledore?", stammade Hermione som en perfekt imitation av Quirell.

"Ja, Miss Granger?"

"Är det verkligen ni?"

"Om ni inte tror mig, så kan Harry fråga mig här och nu."

"Vad är din favoritsyltsort?"

"Hallon", log Dumbledore.

Harry nickade.

"Hur går det med Horcruxarna?", frågade Dumbledore.

"Vi är på väg dit", sa Harry. "Den finns i Cheops pyramid."

"Bra", sa Dumbledore. "Jag visste att jag kunde lita på dig Harry."

"Vad hände med dig? Dog inte du?"

"Nej. Alt var planerat. Därför reagerade alla i min närmsta krets, Remus, Nymphadora, Severus, Poppy och många mer som de gjorde. Men en person som inte visste var Minerva McGonagall."

"Varför inte?"

"Hon skulle säkerligen fått mig att låta bli, och jag var rädd att låta mig övertalas."

"Sir, varför fick inte jag veta?", sa Harry.

"För att det fick ingen annan i Orden heller", sa Dumbledore på ett sätt somom det hela var slutdiskuterat.

"Sir", sa Harry, "var har ni varit?"

"I Edinburgh. Där kom jag på att jag litade på Arthur och Molly mest för tillfället."

"Men när jag var hemma", sa Ron, "var var ni då?"

"Jag gömde mig", sa Dumbledore enkelt.

"Varför?", undrade Ginny.

"Ifall det var någon av er."

"Varför var det så viktigt att låta mig vara ovetande?", undrade Harry.

"Harry, det var inte min avsikt. Jag ville inte besöka Privet Drive, eftersom att din moster och morbror antagligen inte skulle vilja ha mig där. "

"Varför just hos mamma och pappa?", frågade Ginny.

"Jag kände att de var dem jag litade på mest för tillfället."

"Professorn?"

"Ja, Miss Granger?"

"Är du rektor på Hogwarts nu?"

"Nej. Jag är ju officiellt död."

"När blir du officiellt levande?"

"I samband med Voldemorts död."

"Och hur vet du att Voldemort inte mördar mig först?"

"När Horcruxarna är borta är ni nästan jämställda. Då har ni lika stor chans att dö."

"Det är alltså lika stor chans att jag dör som möjligheten att han dör när Horcruxarna är borta?" Harry trodde inte sina öron.

"Ja."

Harry suckade.

"Så Snape är oskyldig?"

"Lika skyldig som du är."

Ingen av de närvarande hade märkt att det började skymma.

"Nu, mina vänner, är det läggdags. Jag vaktar. Pip pip!"


	11. Kapitel 10

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla platser och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**Kapitel 10**

Harry vaknade upp morgonen därpå och fann sig liggande omgiven av fyra snarkade människor. Han sträckte sig efter sitt armbandsur och såg att det visade på halv sex. Medan hans blick for över de sovande medresenärerna funderade han på sin dröm. För det var en dröm och inget annat, det hade Harry noga och envist fyllt sitt sinne med. Dumbledore var död och begraven, det var det logiska. Eller?

Harry reste sig och gick ut genom tältöppningen för att finna en reslig man sitta och se mot tältet.

"Ah... Godmorgon, Harry!"

"Godmorgon, Professor."

"Var natten bra?"

"Jo, tack. Hur har er natt varit, sir?"

"Som din ungefär", sa Professor Dumbledore milt.

Tältet öppnades åter och denna gång kom Ginny ut.

"Godmorgon!"

"Godmorgon, Miss Weasley", sa Dumbledore medan Harry kysste henne som hälsning.

Dumbledore log och satte igång att trolla fram frukost och snart fick de sällskap av Sirius, Hermione och Ron, som såg ut som om han var döende. Med slutna ögon famlade han fram till frukosten.

-----

Hermione och Ron tog tag i Sirius medan Harry och Ginny greppade tag om Dumbledores arm och innan Harry visste ordet av stod de under en stekande sol framför en pyramid.

"Är det den?", frågade Harry.

"_Demonstro malos mortifera puniceus confestim!_" skrek Sirius. "_Auctus iam!_"

De såg på den röda punkten rakt framför platsen de antog sig stå på.

"Ska vi gå in?", frågade Harry.

De andra nickade och tillsammans började de leta efter öppningen.

-----

"Här!", skrek Ron efter en timmes letande.

De andra kom till honom och såg på hans fynd.

Ron höll på att ta bort den sand- och stenblandning som täckte pyramidens öppning och de andra ställde sig på knä och hjälpte till. Snart hade de fått hela öppningen ren, och Dumbledore sa:

"Miss Weasley, från och med nu ger jag dig tillstånd att utöva all magi i den mån att försvara dig själv."

Ginny nickade och Dumbledore gick ned. Efter honom följde de återstående.

Det var mörkt, så sex _Lumos_ hördes. Tillsammans traskade de av och an inne i pyramiden. Plötsligt gjorde Dumbledore halt och öppnade en lönndörr. De andra följde efter honom. Inne i det nya rummet stod en träbägare på golvet.

"Ä – ä – är det den?"

"Sannolikt, Miss Granger."

"Hur ska vi förstöra den, Professor?", frågade Harry.

"Ingen aning."

-----

Efter en lång stund yttrade sig Hermione;

"Jag vet! Prova _Avada Kedavra _och _Diffindo_!"

Harry och Dumbledore såg på varandra och nickade.

"_Diffindo!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!"_


	12. Kapitel 11

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla plaster och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**Kapitel 11**

Två ljussken for ut från två olika trollstavsspetsar, och sköt iväg mot bägaren som flög upp i luften. En hög smäll hördes och en stor explosion uppkom. Det försvann lika fort och när dammet hade lagt sig såg de en förkolnad bägare i två delar på golvet.

Dumbledore gick fram och plockade upp de båda halvorna och stoppade dem i en av sina fickor. Han tog täten och ledde sällskapet ut ur pyramiden.

Harry tänkte på Horcruxen. Hur han hade utövat _Avada Kedavra_ och därigenom utplånat Horcruxen.

Efter Harry följde Ginny. Hon tänkte på hur nedstämd Harry verkade vara, som han varit sen de förstörde Horcruxen. Efter det var han tyst, annars hade han varit väldigt pratglad.

Ron och Hermione gick hand i hand med skrämda ansiktsuttryck. Sirius gick efter och bevakade hela sällskapet. Han hade trollstaven redo och riktade den åt alla håll.

De tog tag i Dumbledore och med ett _plopp_ stod de helt plötsligt utanför huset i Godric's Hollow. Harry gick fram, fiskade upp nyckeln ur fickan och stack in den i låset, vred om och öppnade dörren. Han visade in Dumbledore i köket.

"Aha", sa Dumbledore, "här har jag varit många gånger." Han satte sig på en stol, och Harry satte sig mitt emot. Dumbledore knyckte lätt på sin trollstav och med ett litet _tjoff_ stod en middag på bordet.

"Ginny", sa Harry eftersom att hon hade gått och börjat laga mat, ovetande om vad Dumbledore gjorde. Hon vände sig om och fick ett förvånat ansiktsuttryck.

"Jaha", sa hon. "Hjälp."

"Evanesco", log Harry.

Ginny satte sig bredvid Harry och tog för sig hon med, innan Hermione frågade vem det var som dog.

"Snape", sa Dumbledore enkelt. "Om jag var officiellt död skulle Voldemort inte frukta, utan slå till fortast möjligt. Vilket förhoppningsvis ska göra det lättare för dig, Harry, att slå emot honom."

"Hur kommer det sig att Ni-Vet-Vem fruktar dig?", frågade Ron oartigt.

"Därför att Lord Voldemort innerst inne vet att jag är starkare än honom. Därför", sa Dumbledore, "fruktar han mig."

"Sirius", sa Harry, "varför kom du till Irland från slöjan?"

"Jag vet inte", sa Sirius och tittade vädjande på Dumbledore.

Dumbledore själv avlutade tuggan och sa;

"Vad som egentligen finns i Mysteriedepartementet övergår de flestas förstånd, däribland mitt. Men min idé om det hela är att man teleporteras till en slumpvald plats. Det förklarar varför du kom till Irland." Dumbledore nickade mot Sirius.

Harry smög sig in i rummet där han hade hittat dagboken. Dumbledore låg på soffan, men Harry smög sig förbi honom. Harry öppnade boken igen.

_Måndag 31 augusti 1971_

_Nu är jag klar med all packning, och jag har gått igenom den ett antal gånger. Hoppas det går bra imorgon._

_Jag är så nervös! Tänk vad som händer? Tänk om jag missar tåget?_


	13. Kapitel 12

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla platser och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**Kapitel 12**

Harry vaknade tidigt nästa morgon och klädde sig under tystnad. Han gick därefter in till Ron och Hermione, som var relativt lättväckta. Åtminstone Hermione. Ron vaknade i alla fall upp fem minuter senare och tillsammans med Harry och Hermione gick ner i köket, där de möttes av Dumbledore och Sirius, som verkade ha blivit avbrutna i ett viskande samtal.

"Var har ni Ginny?", frågade Sirius.

"Det är hennes födelsedag", sa Harry.

"Jaså", sa Dumbledore muntert. "Då vill det till att fira, man blir bara sexton en gång." Och med de orden drog han fram trollstaven och trollade fram en lyxfrukost.

"_Med en enkel tulipan, uppå bemärkelsedan, vi har den äran, vi har den äran att gratulera!"_

Ginny log stort när hon vaknade.

"Tack", sa hon. Hon tog Harrys hand och lät honom dra upp henne ur sängen. Hermione räckte Ginny sin morgonrock. De gick ned i köket där Dumbledores frukost stod.

Ginny satte sig, och Harry placerade sig på stolen bredvid henne. De tog för sig av Dumbledores utsökta frukost och prisade den.

Sedan sa Sirius;

"Vi fick brev idag."

"Jaså?", sa Harry.

"'Hoppas att resan gick bra, ni mår bra, att ni har lyckats rensa rent huset och att ni trivs. Vi vill även säga grattis till Ginny på födelsedagen…'" Sirius avbröt sig mitt i texten.

"Vad…?", sa Ginny.

"Detta kanske inte borde nå födelsedagsbarnets öron…"

"Jaha", sa Ginny. "Okej. Jag går och duschar så länge."

"Ses snart."

"Visst älskling."

Ginny gick ut genom dörren. När han hörde att duschen sattes på sa Sirius:

"Det stod mer i brevet. 'Klockan tre planerar vi en liten fest för lite släkt. Någon _Luna Lovegood_ kommer också. Det är en överraskning. Vi väntar er i köket klockan två.

Vänliga hälsningar, Molly med familj."

"Hur ska vi lyckas transferera henne dit?"

"Jag har en idé", sa Harry. "Om Dumbledore, Ron och Hermione transfererar er i förväg, under täckmantel att Dumbledore har jobb och Hermione och Ron går på promenad, kan Sirius stå under pappas osynlighetsmantel och vara redo för transferens.

Jag behöver bara ser till att hon håller mig i handen, och att vi är på den plats Sirius är. Sen när jag tar i honom far vi iväg."

"Låter bra", sa Sirius, och Dumbledore nickade.

"Då är det bäst att ni gör er färdiga relativt snart", sa Harry. "Eftersom att klockan är åtta, och ni behöver åka typ halv två…"

Samtalet avbröts av att Ginny kom in.

"Vad pratar ni om?"

"Det här." Hermione räddade snabbt situationen genom att ta fram the _Daily Prophet_.

_Fudge gör anspråk på ministerposten_

_Nyligen gjorde före detta magiministern Cornelius Fudge en utsago om att han borde återfå ministerposten, då praktiskt taget inget har hänt sedan Fudge avsattes och Rufus Scrimgeour tillsattes vid posten. _

"_Mr Scrimgeour har praktiskt taget inte gjort någonting vettigt", sa Fudge. "Det enda som hänt är den beklagliga bortgången av Albus Dumbledore._

_Rufus Scrimgeour har förgäves sökts efter en kommentar._

"Personligen skulle jag föredra Fudge som han var innan Voldemorts återkomst", sa Dumbledore. Han var i alla fall klok nog att rådfråga mig.

Ron och Hermione hittade på att de skulle på promenad, och Dumbledore och Sirius simulerade Ordensmöte. Harry och Ginny satt i soffan i vardagsrummet och pratade. Sirius låg i själva verket på alla fyra i hallen.

"Ginny?"

"Mmm…"

"Kan du komma med lite?"

"Visst."

Harry styrde stegen mot Sirius uppehållsplats hand i hand med Ginny, och ställde sig så att Sirius snabbt kunde ta tag i hans fot, vilket han också gjorde och snart bar det iväg.


	14. Kapitel 13

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla platser och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**Kapitel 13**

Festen var i full sving. En del av Fenixorden var närvarande och Ginny hade fått gåvor av respektive. Fred och George hade givit henne diverse utvalda gåvor från _Weasley's Wizarding Weezes_, och blev minst sagt besvikna över att hon inte tänkte återvända till Hogwarts.  
"Ginny, vi som hoppades att du skulle kunna praktisera några skämt på Filch", sa Fred sårat.  
Harry skrattade, Ginny log också. Remus och Tonks satt i soffan och Remus sa:  
"Efter vad jag har hört skulle han antagligen bestraffa dig väldigt hårt, Minerva har skärpt reglerna."  
"Middagen är serverad." Mrs Weasley hade som vanlig lyckats med middagen.

-----

Lagom till efterrätten reste sig Hermione. Hon drog allas uppmärksamhet till sig när hon helt i onödan sa:  
"Jag och _Ronald_ är ett par, bara så ni vet."  
"Det visste vi ju absolut inte", sa Ginny sarkastiskt. "Vi har bara iakttagit när ni håller på, vilket ni har gjort sen i juli."  
Harry skrattade. Hermione satte sig ner igen och Ron satt och surade över att ha blivit kallad vid den långa (och ack så hatade) formen av sitt namn.  
Mr och mrs Weasley betedde sig som om de inte visste om det Hermione just sagt, vilket de naturligtvis gjorde – Hermione och Ron var aldrig diskreta med sina aktiviteter.  
Harry såg på Remus som satt och log på ett egendomligt sätt. Tonks skrattade, precis som Harry just slutat upp med att göra.  
Sirius och Dumbledore såg bara leende på.

-----

Mr Weasley avrundade kvällen och Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sirius och Dumbledore transfererade sig till det vita huset i Godric's Hollow. De transfererade sig direkt in i hallen. Sällskapet gick och lade sig nästan direkt, ty dagen hade varit lång. Harry somnade innan huvudet nådde kudden och enligt hans åsikt väckte Ginny honom sekunden därpå.  
"Harry James Potter, du har sannerligen svårt med tidsbegreppen! Klockan är tolv och du har sovit i tolv timmar! Resten sover! Jag har försökt väcka dig i en och en halv timme!"  
"Jaja, jag ska gå upp." Harry reste sig och klädde på sig för att sedan i Ginnys sällskap gå ner i köket där Dumbledore och Sirius väntade med frukost.  
"Ah, Harry och miss Weasley. Skulle ni kunna gå och väcka de andra? De sover, är jag rädd", log den gamle trollkarlen.  
Ginny nickade och hon och Harry gick upp och gick obarmhärtigt lösa på Ron och Hermione. Tio minuter senare gick de nerför trappan till köket. Ron var trött som vanligt, men idag var Hermione ganska pigg.

-----

Efter frukosten gick de ut i vardagsrummet till kartan.  
"_Demenstro malus mortifiera puniceus confestim!_ ", skrek Harry. "Auctus iam!"  
Kartan siktade in sig på en plats som såvitt Harry såg låg på Grönland. De gick upp och packade för den kyliga färden, och fann att de inte hade några varma kläder, faktum var att ingen av dem hade räknat med en resa till Grönland, så för Ron, Hermione och Ginny bar det av till deras föräldrar, samtidigt som Sirius for till Grimmauld Place 12 för att roffa åt sig en vinterklädsel. Ron tog med några av Freds eller Georges kläder (ingen visste vems), som verkade passa Harry.  
Dumbledore tog bara fram trollstaven och slog lätt på sin resmantel, och snart var den lika tjock som päls.  
Men Harry visste något som inte de andra visste. Han hade packat ner sin mors dagbok…

* * *

**Author Notes** Jag vet att jag inte ska skriva sånt här på men eftersom att mina läsare uteslutande kommer hit från The Swedish Rowling Fanclubs forum, som för tillfället är nere, så känner jag mig skyldig att skriva att jag verkligen vill veta vad ni tycker. Kom ihåg min tumlag – Ett 'dåligt' med förklaring är lika bra som bara ett 'jättebra'.  
P.S. Jag ändrade efter tips om fel... Typiskt mig. 


	15. Kapitel 14

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla platser och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

_Detta kapitel är dedicerat till min nu döda farmor. Vila i frid!_

**Kapitel 14**

De sex gick ut genom dörren och Harry låste den. De svettades i sina vinterpälsar såhär i mitten av september, vilket gav upphov till att Hermione frågade:  
"Professor Dumbledore, ska vi verkligen transferera oss direkt till Grönland?"  
"Där sa du ett sant ord, Miss Granger. Jag var antagligen för uppspelt för att tänka på det."  
"Vadå?" Ginny gav sig in i diskussionen.  
"Jo", sa Hermione, "jag ifrågasatte varför vi skulle ha vinterkläder när vi ändå inte skulle direkt till Grönland. Jag tyckte det var ganska onödigt, eller vad tycker ni?"  
Harry och Ginny nickade, och Dumbledore skrockade över Hermiones tankeförmåga, som nu en gång övergått hans.  
"Som du vill, Miss Granger. Vi tar resan lite grand i sänder."

-----

De landade i närheten av ett hotell i Reykjavik. Dumbledore bad Hermione att sköta "mugglarpengarna" eftersom att han inte begrep. De gick in på hotellet. I receptionen stod en ung kvinna som de gick fram till.  
"Två dubbelrum och ett rum med två skilda sängar, tack."  
"Jodå, herrn", sa receptionisten som blinkade flirtigt mot Harry. Ginny verkade märka detta eftersom att hon helt oväntat kysste Harry utan omsvep. Kvinnan i receptionen, _Guðrún Einarsdóttir_, som namnskylten upplyste, såg med avund på.  
"Erm…", sa Dumbledore, "kan vi få våra rumsnycklar snart?"  
"Åh", sa Guðrún Einarsdóttir, "javisst." Hon gick bort till väggen och hämtade ett par nycklar.  
"Två dubbelrum och ett dubbelrum med skilda sängar va?"  
"Helt rätt", sa Dumbledore. "Gärna så nära varandra som möjligt."  
"Okej… Rum trehundratrettiofem, trehundratrettiosju och trehundratrettionio, duger de? De ligger tre trappor upp."  
"Utmärkt", sa Dumbledore.

-----

Harry och Hermione styrde stegen mot hissen, men den resterande delen av sällskapet såg ut att vara konfunderade. Harry och Hermione tog ingen notis om dem, utan tryckte på knappen som skulle frammana hissen. Snart kom en hiss ned, och Harry och Hermione gick in.  
"Kom nu", sa Hermione. Harry noterade att hissdörrarna var på väg att glida ihop, så han satte foten emellan dörrarna, som omedelbart gled isär. De andra skakade förskräckt på sina huvuden.  
"Men snälla", sa Harry. "Tror ni verkligen att jag skulle låta er gå in här om det var farligt?"  
Ginny, Sirius och Dumbledore gick in i hissen, men Ron stod nervöst kvar utanför.  
"Ron", sa Harry, "tror du verkligen att jag skulle låta det närmaste förälder jag har, mina tre bästa vänner och min högst älskade flickvän gå in i något farligt utrymme?"  
Ron såg ut att fundera. Han såg Harry rätt i ögonen. En långstund möttes de blå och gröna färgerna.  
"Sluta larva dig, _Ronald_", sa Hermione otåligt. "Folk väntar på hissen!"  
Harry såg sig om. Mycket riktigt väntade folk.  
"Ursäkta, min pojkvän har cellskräck", ljög Hermione och log falskt. De väntande nickade förstående, och Hermione och Harry drog med samlade krafter in Ron i hissen. Harry tog bort foten och hissen började röra sig sakta. Dumbledore, Sirius, Ron och Ginny såg förundrade ut.  
Snart gled hissdörrarna upp och de såg rummen trehundrafemtiett och trehundrafemtitre precis utanför, och de gick åt höger, och snart nalkades deras nummer.

----

Sällskapet bestämde sig för att inventera rummen tillsammans. Alla ansåg att det var trevligare så. Faktum var att ingen utom Hermione någonsin hade satt sin fot på ett hotell tidigare.  
De började med att inventera det rum som visade sig vara rummet med två enkelsängar – Dumbledores och Sirius rum. Där fanns en bok där det stod;

_Välkommen  
__Bienvenue  
__Willkommen_

Harry öppnade den och tillsammans med resten av sällskapet ögnade han igenom den engelska delen.  
"Jag är hungrig", sa Ron.  
"För en gångs skull har du rätt, Ron", sa Ginny "Jag är också hungrig."  
"Hotellrestaurangen är öppen till klockan nio", sa Harry. "Vad är klockan?"  
"Några minuter över sju." Dumbledore tittade på sin invecklade klocka.  
"Var ligger restaurangen?"  
"'… Restaurangen ligger på andra våningen till höger…'", citerade Harry boken.  
"Bra", sa Sirius. "Ska vi gå ner då?"  
Efter en lång middag, som slutade med att de nästan blev utslängda eftersom att de satt så länge, gick de upp till sina rum. De skildes åt, och stupade i säng. I alla fall Harry.

* * *

**Author Notes** April april!  
Man måste väl fira april? Jaja… Det här var ett av de enda aprilskämt jag har lyckats med. Haha! Fattar inte vad folk kan gå på. :D 


	16. Kapitel 15

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla platser och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

KOM INTE OCH GNÄLL ÖVER NÅGOT, DET ÄR 13 ÅRS ÅLDERSGRÄNS, JAG ÄR TRETTON ÅR, ALLTSÅ BEDÖMMER JAG DETTA SOM EN 13+ FANFIC. ALLTSÅ, KLAGA PÅ ALLT UTOM DEN "SPECIELLA" SCENEN!

**Kapitel 15**

Harry och Ginny vaknade nästan samtidigt nästa morgon. Ginny somnade om, ty klockan var fem. Harry tänkte att det var en väldigt liten chans att Ron och Hermione hade vaknat ännu. Han reste sig försiktigt upp i sängen för att inte väcka Ginny. Han hade lyckats. Harry gick in i duschen och stängde dörren noga, eftersom att han inte hade för avsikt att väcka henne.  
Ginny hade inte vaknat när Harry kom ut. Harry kastade en blick på klockan. Det hade gått en kvart sedan han kollade tiden sist. Han gick fram till sin väska och tog upp ett ombyte kläder. Ginny började röra sig. Harry blev omedelbart högröd i ansiktet.  
Ginny slutade emellertid att röra sig. Harry pustade ut. Hans hår var fortfarande något vått så han tog handduken och virade om det.  
Helt plötsligt öppnades dörren. Harry rodnade djupare än någonsin och till sin fasa såg han ingen mindre än Guðrún Einarsdóttir, med en golvmopp i handen.  
Harry hade väntat sig ett 'Oh, förlåt!' och att hon skulle springa därifrån, högröd i ansiktet liksom han… Vilket hon inte gjorde. Guðrún Einarsdóttir log och blinkade flirtigt och gick därifrån.  
Harry hoppades kunna förtränga detta, och att ingen någonsin skulle få veta vad som hade hänt. Harry gick till sin bag och skyndade sig att slänga på sig sina kläder. Ginny verkade vakna upp eftersom att Harry förde "lite" oljud i sin stress. När Harry precis var klar slog Ginny upp ögonen.  
"Vad väsnas du för?"  
"Vet inte." Harry satte sig ner och andades ut. Ginny såg misstänksamt på honom och gick in i duschen. Harry andades ut tungt igen. _Ingen ska någonsin få veta om det här_, tänkte han om och om igen.  
Men ack så Harry Potter misstog sig.

-----

De sex gick ner i matsalen senare den morgonen. Givetvis stod Guðrún Einarsdóttir av alla människor där. Hon blinkade flirtigt mot Harry.  
"Låt honom vara!", fräste Ginny.  
"Och vem är det här då?"  
"Jag är hans flickvän!"  
"Och? Jag är äldst!"  
"Jag var först!"  
"Som om han har strippat inför dig va?"  
Ginny gapade och sprang gapande därifrån. Efter att ha gjort en väldigt oartig gest mot Guðrún Einarsdóttir sprang Harry efter. Han fann sitt och Ginnys rum låst. Han hörde Ginnys högljudda snyftningar.  
Harry bankade hårt på dörren och sade med hög röst:  
"Ginny, öppna! Jag kan förklara!"  
Ginny verkade inte bry sig om vad han sa, eller så hörde hon det inte genom sina snyftningar. Hon bara fortsatte snyfta högljutt som förut.  
Harry suckade och sjönk ihop. Ginny fortsatte snyfta högljutt på sin sida av dörren. Hermione, Ron, Sirius och Dumbledore svängde plötsligt runt hörnet.  
"Vad har du gjort!"  
Ron såg ut att vara rasande.  
"Exakt ingenting!", utbrast Harry. "Jag gick upp klockan fem i morse och gick in i duschen. Sen gick jag ut och plötsligt kom hon in. Jag kunde inte göra något. Hon gick ut innan jag hann blinka!"  
Ron verkade godta ursäkten. Sirius, Dumbledore och Hermione nickade också.  
"Han har faktiskt ursäkt!", skrek Ron. "Öppna dörren!"  
Ginny verkade tveka. Tillslut bestämde hon sig tydligen för att ge Harry en chans att förklara sig, eftersom att hon låste upp dörren. Hon var rödgråten och det syntes tydligt i övrigt att hon hade gråtit, hennes ansikte var rödstrimmigt.  
"Vad var den där _ursäkten_ nu då? Kan _Pojken som överlevde_ klämma ur sig poängen med att posera näck inför en receptionist – när han redan har en flickvän?"  
"Ginny, om vi går in ska jag förklara."

-----

Tre timmar och många tårar senare försonades Harry och Ginny. Harry hade sagt som det var och Ginny hade sakta men säkert accepterat sanningen. Dumbledore höll på att checka ut från hotellet. Lyckligtvis var det inte Guðrún Einarsdóttir som satt i receptionen, utan någon man Harry inte kände igen.  
Utcheckningen var snart gjord och sällskapet gick ut genom hotellentrén. De styrde stegen mot en tillfälligt ödelagd gränd och därifrån transfererade de sig till Grönland. De fann snart Horcruxen, och denna gång utförde Harry den dödliga förbannelsen.  
"_Diffindo!_"  
"_Avada Kedavra!_"

* * *

**GLAD PÅSK!**

Nu har ni fått ett påskägg – en utlovad hint om vem som dör. Jag har blandat svenska och engelska och gjort tre rebusar. Tänk på att det inte blir exakt stavning, etc.

**Nummer 1;** _Herre_+_Them_+_Place ?_

**Nummer 2; **_Pray_+_Lazy_+_Knep ?_

**Nummer 3; **_Kryp+Alternativ ända ?_

**G U D S F R I D V A R E M E D E R I N T I L L T I D E N S Ä N D E !**


	17. Kapitel 16

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla platser och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**OBSERVERA!  
Skulle ni kunna säga till var ni kommer på vem personen i början är? Så jag vet hur bra jag är på mystik och sådant. Tack på förhand!**

**Kapitel 16**

Han såg på det gamla fotot. Redan på dessa två dagar hade han tummat sönder det så att det förr så blanka, släta och knappt kantstötta fotot numera såg ut som något han mycket väl skulle kunna ha ärvt av sin farmor, föreställande henne med sin dåvarande (och kanske nuvarande) partner.

Fotots kanter såg ut som ett upplöst men torkat pappersark. Ytan var matt. Den reflekterade inte längre ljus, som den en gång hade gjort, och skulle faktiskt kunna vara urklippt ur en tidning, om det inte vore för att själva fotoarket var relativt tjockt.

Hans blick for sakta ytterligare en gång mot fotots mitt för att studera de tummade, uppfläkta kanterna en gång till. Hörnen var totalt bortnötta och såg mer ut som om de avrundats för att få fotot att se bättre ut. Kanterna i omgivningen runt hörnen var ojämna, och mer tummade än resten av fotots kanter. Det svartvita fotot med de två unga älskande påminde åskådaren om en svunnen tid. Runt paret, som var fotots centrum, fanns ett utbyggt hus, en skog, och en stor, vacker, nisseinvaderad trädgård.

Åskådaren suckade. _Det där sjabblades bort för länge sedan_, tänkte han. Han lade ifrån sig fotot för att leta efter något annat, och det var äldre. På den tiden träffades de bara spontant, de var vänner då och inte någonting annat. De två vännerna log mot kameran och verkade sitta i De Modigas Sal. Hennes utmärkande eldröda hår tedde sig utomordentligt mot de vackra ögonen, som han alltid älskat att se på, även på den här tiden då de bara var vänner. Kortet lades vid det nyare. Åskådaren verkade nöjd med beskådningen av just det här fotot för just den här gången.

Ytterligare ett foto plockades slumpmässigt fram. Denna gång föreställde det hennes (och hans med, för den delen) familj, samt han själv och hans kloka vän. Det här familjefotot togs precis innan de åkte hit. Hälften av personerna på kortet var långa och ståtliga, resten var korta och knubbiga.

Harry Potter snyftade till. Han undrade om Ginny någonsin skulle förlåta honom för vad han gjort… Hon hade på sätt och vis faktiskt accepterat sanningen, men hon förmådde fortfarande inte förlåta honom fullt ut. Det var nu tredje dagen hemma i Godric's Hollow. Det första Ginny hade gjort när de kom dit var att undra uppför trappan, gått in i det som dittills hade varit hennes och Harrys sovrum och på mindre än fem minuter samlat ihop sina tillhörigheter. Hon hade länsat ena halvan av garderoben på sina kläder, tagit sin kudde och sedan gått ut därifrån. När Harry sedan kom in dit fann han rummet nu såg mycket ödsligt ut. Han skulle ju faktiskt kunna ha spridit ut sina tillhörigheter mycket mer, och på så sätt få en känsla av att rummet inte hade försvunnit. På sätt och vis hade det gjort det.

Harrys ögon var vid detta tillfälle så tårfyllda att han inte såg konturer ens, utan bara färger på föremål som flöt ihop med varandra. Han lade sig ned på den del av sängen som inte upptogs av foton samtidigt som den första tåren föll ur ögongloben och Harry upplevde den kittlande känslan av en våt, salt tår som rinner utmed ansiktet. Harry motstod frestelsen att torka bort den. Efter ungefär en minut var hela ansiktet vått.

-----

Albus Dumbledore gick omkring och hummade för sig själv mär han plötsligt hörde låga snyftandeljud genom Harrys sovrumsdörr. För första gången någonsin tvekade Professor Dumbledore att lägga sig i Harrys privatliv, men ändå gick han fram till dörren och knackade på den.

Harry slutade omedelbart att snyfta. Dumbledore öppnade dörren och fann Harry sitta med glasögonen på sned ligga stödd mot kudden och snyfta. Sirius kom plötsligt i hög hastighet och stängde till dörren när han såg scenariot. Efter att ha försäkrat sig om att dörren var ordentligt stängd la han handen på Harrys axel. Dumbledore granskade bilderna som låg utströdda över sängen och Sirius härmade honom snart. De två trollkarlarna nickade mot varandra i samförstånd och Sirius drog upp Harry och styrde in honom i sin famn. Efter en stund lade Dumbledore handen på Harrys axel och gick iväg. Sirius strök tröstande Harry över håret, och det tog en tid innan Sirius kom ut.

-----

Harry ämnade _inte_ lämna sitt rum. Två dagar hade gått sedan Sirius och Dumbledores musik. Harry hade alltså inte ätit på fem dagar. Harry hade alltså inte ätit på fem dagar, vilket verkade oroa de övriga i huset. Sirius hade dock tvingat i honom lite vatten. De oroade sig även för Ginny, som mest satt i ett hörn av vardagsrummet, där hon hade en madrass och sina tillhörigheter, satt och surade.

Hermione, Ron, Sirius och Dumbledore var minst sagt oroade.

-----

De förberedda sig för att lämna huset för att börja resa mot nummer tre i raden av Horcruxes. Det var i och för sig inte en lång destination enligt kartan, vars blodröda fläck befann sig i Slåvändgränd, gränsande till Diagonalgränd.

"Inte så långt va?" Sirius log ett ironiskt leende. "På tre?" Han bjöd Harry och Hermione sina armar medan Ron och Ginny fick Dumbledores. Plötsligt for de alla ner framför butiken _Borgin & Burkes_.

**

* * *

Author Notes:** Så! Här har ni nu kapitel 16! Skrev det i natt (28-29 april 2006) klockan tolv till halv två någonstans, så det är nog inte av högsta kvalitet. Kapitlet var från en början planerat som en resa, men en detaljerat beskriven resa mellan Godric's Hollow och _Borgin och Burkes_ verkar minst sagt patetiskt.

Sedan får ni ursäkta mina översättningar av _Diagon Alley_ och _Knockturn Alley_… Den sistnämnda är nog helt uppåt väggarna.

Nu funkade det att ladda upp också…


	18. Kapitel 17

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla platser och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**Kapitel 17**

De sex slog klumpigt ned framför _Borgin & Burkes_ i Svartvändargränd. Professor Dumbledore hade, av en för Harry okänd anledning, i förväg tillrett en Polyjuice-dryck, så det "enda" de behövde göra var att få tag i en förbipasserande. Det bestämdes att Harry och Dumbledore skulle gå in medan de fyra resterande skulle hålla koll på läget utanför.

Att "få tag" på en förbipasserande var mycket lättare sagt än gjort. Svartvändargränd var fullpackad med folk, och att dra in någon till stället de befann sig och klubba ned den, och dessutom göra det obemärkt, föreföll omöjligt för Harry.

En timme senare hade de alla fått tag i en person och klippt av en hårtuss. Professor Dumbledore delade ut muggar med den geggaliknande drycken och de lade i sin hårtuss. Harrys blev svart. Han svalde.

"Skål", sa Dumbledore och tillsammans med resten drack han innehållet i sin mugg botten upp.

Alla började känna sig ganska illamående och de sa till varandra att de behövde spy. Harry såg på sina händer som liksom bubblade och förstorades en aning. En minut senare såg han ut som mannen han just hade slagit ned.

Harry iakttog de övriga; Där Ginny just hade stått stod en betydligt längre och äldre häxa. Ron hade ersatts med en kort och bred medelålders man. Han hade begynnande flint. Hermione var nu en medellång häxa som såg ut att vara i medelåldern. Sirius nya skepnad var lång och smal och han hade svart hår. Dumbledore, däremot, var runt en meter lång och hade mycket grått hår.

Tillsammans med Harry gick han in i butiken. Den hade inte förändrats mycket, med undantag av att där fanns mer nya artiklar till salu. Handen Harry hade fastnat i fem år tidigare fanns visserligen fortfarande kvar, tänkte han. Han gick inte i närheten av den.

"Kan jag hjälpa er, mina herrar?"

"Jo, ni har inte sett något halsband på sistone?" Professor Dumbledore i skepnad av trollkarlen han hade slagit ned en kvart tidigare kisade mot trollkarlen bakom disken.

"Nej, tyvärr. Sålt", grymtade antingen Borgin eller Burkes och vände sig om för att gå när Dumbledore avbröt:

"Vet ni möjligtvis var köparen finns? När köpte han det?"

"Han talade amerikansk engelska. Han köpte det för ett par minuter sedan. Transfererade sig iväg minuten innan ni kom hit."

"Tack", sa Dumbledore, och tillsammans med Harry gick han ut genom dörren.

-----

"_Demenstro malus peior pessimus confestim_!" Harry stod med trollstaven höjd över kartan på matsalsbordet i det visa huset i Godric's Hollow. "_Auctus iam_!"

De såg på den lysande punkten medan kartan förstorade mer och mer. Harry kunde från början se att den var i norra USA… Minnesota… Minneapolis… Till slut var kartan så detaljerad att de kunde se att Horcruxen befann sig i en bar i staden.

-----

Tillsammans transfererade de sig den långa vägen från Godric's Hollow till puben i Minnesota. De beslutade sig för att hålla sig i en grupp, men att Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron och Hermione tillsammans skulle transferera sig, så att de fick ihop energi nog att "släpa" med sig Harry och Ginny. Snart kom de till någon pub i Minnesota, och Hermione och Ron valdes att gå in, eftersom att Harry, Sirius och Dumbledore skulle väcka uppmärksamhet i händelse att någon annan magiker fanns där, eftersom att de inte ville väcka uppmärksamhet  vilket Harry skulle göra med sin blotta närvaro.

Harry, Ginny, Sirius och Dumbledore satte sig ned och väntade… och väntade… och väntade.

-----

Hermione och Ron gjorde entré på den lilla puben. Efter att ha kikat igenom rummet fann de ett pråligt halsband som låg på ett bord invid en smått berusad medelålders man. Mannen hade en scarf lindad runt halsbandet, vilket Hermione och Ron omedelbart kände igen som halsbandet Katie Bell hade rört vid när hon svävat upp och ned i Hogsmeade. Ron utbytte en blick med Hermione Han gick fram till mannen och frågade:

"Får jag bjuda på ett glas?"

Mannen nickade. Ron gick fram till baren och beställde något som Hermione starkt misstänkte att hon inte ville veta vad det var.

Efter några minuter kom Ron tillbaka till mannen vid bordet, räckte honom ett av glasen och höjde sitt eget.

Hermione himlade med ögonen medan trollkarlen tog botten upp. Ron började babbla på om något mannen uppenbarligen fann intressant och Hermione såg sin chans. 'Hon snappade snabbt, tyst och obemärkligt åt sig halsbandet, blinkade till Ron och snodde sig snabbt därifrån. Ron såg henne gå, såg på klockan och sa:

"Jösses, glömde bort att jag skulle till min… öh… yogaklass nu. Här", han räckte mannen glaset. "Drick, jag hinner inte!" Med de orden gick han efter Hermione ut genom dörren och lämnade en förvirrad men belåten man efter sig, som var lyckligt ovetande om att han just blivit bestulen på en del av Lord Voldemorts själ.

-----

Hemma i Godric's Hollow stod de samlade runt halsbandet, som nu låg i en hög på golvet, släppt av Hermione.

Harry och Dumbledore såg på varandra, och turades om med den dödliga och den förstörande formen. Halsbandet låg nu rykande i två delar. Liksom i fallet med Hufflepuffs bägare och Ravenclaws guldsko låg nu halsbandet i två rykande delar på golvet.

* * *

**Author Notes** Har nu kommit på att jag ska ligga tre kapitel före, det vill säga, nu när jag lägger ut Kapitel 17 ska jag börja på Kapitel 21. Varför? Tja… Det är kul att hålla er på sträckbänken. Dessutom kan jag ge er tack- eller "mutkapitel" om ni har gjort något snällt eller om jag vill muta er eller liknande. Undrar om någon ogillar idén… :D 

Dessutom kom jag på att det inte alls blir 31 kapitel+inledning+epilog… Råkade räkna med sju Horcruxar, men två av dem är förstörda, vilket betyder att det blir **28** kapitel+inledning+epilog, vilket betyder att i skrivande stund är det nio delar kvar att skriva…

Dessutom ska jag till Tunisien 17-24 april, det vill säga om c:a en och en halv vecka, och har som mål att skriva epilogen där, eller ja, bli klar så långt det går med epilogen när jag kommer dit.

Den här helgen (6-7 maj) har jag i vilket fall varit väldigt produktiv, jag har skrivit fyra kapitel den här helgen.

Och ja, när jag skrev _Katie Bell_ höll jag på att skriva _Katie van Black_… :S

Ha't bra:)

/ awn, Tibro, 060506


	19. Kapitel 18

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla platser och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**Kapitel 18**

Harry gick upp i "förrådet" där han hittat sin mors dagbok och satte sig och öppnade boken där han hade lagt märkstiftet som fanns fäst vid bokens rygg.

_1 september 1971_

_Jag missade inte tåget. Däremot hade jag oturen att komma med världens STÖRSTA idioter… Åtminstone hälften av de fyra pojkarna var det. En av dem var ganska snygg…NEJ! Lily Marion Evans, har jag inte sagt åt dig att inte tänka denna hemska tanke! Hann är INTE snygg! Han är enbart enfaldig, barnslig och en fruktansvärd retsticka._

_Tillsammans med honom satt tre andra pojkar, som sagt. En av dem hette Sirius Black. Konstigt namn. När jag kommenterade efternamnet skrek han att jag inte skulle lägga mig i och ignorerade mig resten av resan. _

_Den snälle av pojkarna hette Remus Lupin. Han såg trött ut. Den siste i kvartetten var Peter Pettigrew. Han var en liten men satt pojke._

_Hogwarts var inte vad jag hade väntat mig. Jag hade tänkt mig ett normaltstort hus, som skolor jag är van vid  det här var ett slott med tinnar och torn. Jag, och många andra, såg förundrat mot slottet. _

_Vi blev förda till huvudingången på slottet där en medelålders kvinna tog över oss. Hon ledde oss till ett sidorum där hon berättade om banketten där vi skulle sorteras till de fyra elevhemmen Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw och Slytherin._

_Efter det talade hon om för oss att banketten började när hon kom tillbaka och att vi borde snygga till oss._

_Snart kom hon tillbaka och ledde in oss i den större salen, där en hatt stod på en pall. När vi gått fram glodde alla på hatten som helt plötsligt började sjunga. Snart började McGonagall, som damen hette, räkna upp namn. Snart sa hon: "Evans, Lily!" och jag gick fram. Hon satte hatten på mitt huvud och sedan började den prata. Den velade och skelade mellan Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff och Gryffindor. Slutligen bestämde den sig för Gryffindor._

Harry hoppade över en avsevärd mängd sidor och till slut hittade han sitt eget datum.

_31 juli 1980_

_Jag hade helt fel när jag skrev att min bröllopsdag var den lyckligaste i hela mitt liv. Idag kom Harry James Potter till världen!_

_Han är en näst intill exakt kopia av James, undantaget är att han har mina ögon. Han är exakt femtio centimeter lång och vägde 3107 gram. Jag är utmattad nu._

_God natt!_

Harry grinade stort. Han lade ifrån sig boken och gick ut ur rummet. Han gick mot Ginny, som han äntligen försonats fullt ut med, och kramade henne. Ron och Hermione gjorde detsamma medan Sirius och Dumbledore såg på med leenden på sina läppar. Harry och Ginny reste på sig tillsist och gick ut i köket för att laga till kvällsmat.

"Vad vill du ha?" Ginny såg frågvist på Harry.

"Vet inte." Harry gick mot kylskåpet. "Själv?"

Ginny ryckte på axlarna och Harry öppnade dörren. "Vi har köttfärs", sa han, "men det börjar tryta härinne."

"Okej", sa Ginny, "jag har lite pasta här i skåpet. Blir spaghetti bra?"

"Visst…"

De satte på spisen och gjorde i ordning köttfärsen och pastan. Tre kvart senare ropade Harry på de andra som snart kom.

"Det var vad som fanns", sa Ginny ursäktande när de kom.

"Det här duger utmärkt, Miss Weasley."

"Tack, Sir."

"Vi kanske borde köpa mer?"

Det blev som Sirius sa. Ron och Hermione skickades tillsammans med lite "mugglarpengar" till en affär. Se var borta ungefär i två timmar, och under tiden hann Dumbledore och Sirius spela fem partier schack och Harry och Ginny hann att ta igen det de hade missat under tiden Ginny hade varit sur.

När Ron och Hermione kom hem fick de alla hjälpa till att packa in allt i kylen, som förhäxats så att det som förvarades där inne någonsin skulle bli för gammalt, så att de inte skulle behöva avbryta sin expedition för att åka och handla igen. Efter en middag betydligt godare än lunchen stupade Harry i säng med armen om sin älskade.

Dagarna gick, och de fyra ungdomarna växte och låg lågt ett tag.

-----

_Bellatrix Lestrange kröp på golvet mot sin mannen._

"_Ja, min herre?"_

"_Samla ihop de andra. Nu!"_

"_Ja, min herre."_

_Lord Voldemort fick ett nöjt ansiktsuttryck när Bellatrix lät honom ta hennes arm och pressa fingret mot hennes märke._

_Snart började Dödätare flockas från alla håll och snart fann Lord Voldemort att alla cirklar, ordnade efter betydelse, var så fulla det gick, med Dödätare som antingen var döda eller fängslade._

"_Mina vänner!" Lord Voldemort tog till orda. "Vi träffas igen. Jag tänker inte svamla på med någon inledning; jag känner mig allt svagare._

_Jag har ett uppdrag till er alla  Ta reda på vad som händer. Den som kommer på det kommer självklart att bli belönad._

Harry Potter vaknade kallsvettig och skrämd upp ur sin dvala.

**

* * *

Author Notes** Satte mig nu och började skriva på Kapitel 21, och kollade på min numera extremt kladdiga kapiteltankekarta. Det blir **27** kapitel + inledning + epilog. Förklaring till denna 'nyliga' förkortning är simpel - jag hade 'glömt' att räkna med två kapitel. Nu blir det alltså totalt **29 delar**. Håhåjaja... Jag skyller väl på att det här är min första fanfic. Nästa kapitel är dåligt. Inga kommentarer.  
Vi säger såhär: **om** jag blir klar med epilogen i Tunisien, kommer kapitel 19 och 20 på samma gång.


	20. Kapitel 19

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla platser och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**Kapitel 19**

Nu hade det blivit december. Hedwig hade för ett par dagar sedan kommit med brev från Mrs Weasley.

_Kära Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Sirius och Albus!_

_Det skulle vara en ära för oss om ni ville spendera jul och nyår här! Skriv om ni kommer!_

_Vänliga hälsningar,_

_Molly Weasley_

"Om jag känner Molly rätt kommer hon att räkna med oss i vilket fall", hade Dumbledore sagt, men han svarade Molly och skrev att de kom för säkerhets skull.

Nu var det julaftonskväll och Harry och Ginny satt ihopkrupna i soffan i The Burrow. Harry smeket Ginnys hår. Hon halvsov.

Mr Weasley kom in med ett exemplar av _Daily Prophet_ i handen.

"Står det något vettigt?" Harry såg skeptiskt på tidningen.

"Tror du det?"

"Nej."

Mr Weasley log vid åsynen av en sovande Ginny i Harrys famn. Ginny började röra på sig för att ett par sekunder senare vakna upp.

"Hej mamma och pappa."

"Hej gumman", log Mr Weasley. "Du ser ut att vara i säkra händer… eller armar, rättare sagt."

Ginny skrattade trött och Harry gäspade.

"Ni kanske borde gå och lägga er."

"Ja", gäspade Harry, "God natt, Mr Weasley."

"God natt, Harry."

-----

Juldagsmorgonen var klar. Harry fann en trave presenter nedanför tältsängen som ställts in i Ginnys rum.

"God Jyl, 'Arry!"

Harry suckade. Fleur var uppenbarligen ingång med att väcka alla i huset. Ginny sa att Phlegm hade sprungit omkring överallt.

Harry och Ginny gick snart ned till frukosten och fann alla medlemmar i familjen Weasley samt Dumbledore och Sirius upptagna med att hälsa varandra ett sömnigt "God Jul!". Harry och Ginny tog plats vid bordet, och frågade oartigt;

"Phlegm, skulle du kunna vara snäll och förklara poängen med att dra upp oss så här tidigt?"

"Mais, c'est Noël!"

"Prata engelska", sa Ginny.

"Fyr ir idiotir som inte kan franska betydir dit: 'Men, det är jyl!'" Fleur var tydligen irriterad.

"Bra", sa Ginny, "du kan uppenbarligen prata engelska. Prata det i fortsättningen."

Harry tog med sig Ginny ut ur köket och frågade:

"Vad är det med dig!"

"Förlåt, Harry… Jag… Jag kan inte stå ut med faktumet att _hon_ är min svägerska."

Harry log. "Jag kan hålla med dig om att hon är ganska fåfäng."

"Århundradets underdrift."

Harry skrattade.

Mrs Weasleys utsökta jullunch var underbar. Den här julen var en av Harrys bästa dittills.

-----

Strax efter nyår tog Harry upp ämnet R.A.B med Dumbledore.

"Just det, Harry. Jag hade glömt det. Det var, eller är, Romus Actus Binns. R.A.B. Faktumet att han rörde vid Horcruxen gjorde honom svagare och svagare och svagare tills han dog.

"Så, vi måste åka till Hogwarts?"

"Jag är nästan övertygad om att han har kvar den."

"Då bär det av dit då", sa Harry.

**

* * *

Author Notes** Jag vet att det här kapitlet är skit, jag hatar det… Gör ni?  
Sorry, det här borde komma med kapitel 20 men jag kände mig tvungen att lägga upp något innan jag åker.


	21. Kapitel 20

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla plaster och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**Kapitel 20**

De fyra damp ned framför grinden till Hogwarts Skola för Häxkonst och Trolldom. Harry, Ginny, Ron och Hermione gick in genom Grinden. Sirius och Dumbledore var kvar i huset i Godric's Hollow  eftersom att nästan alla i skolan levde i tron om att Sirius Black och Albus Dumbledore var döda  och faktum kvarstod att de även trodde att Black förrått Lily och James Potter, samt spräng tretton Muggles plus Peter Pettigrew i luften avskräckte Sirius från att gå in i skolan. Alltså styrde nu Harry, Ginny, Ron och Hermione stegen mot den mystiske R.A.B i hopp om att hitta en Horcrux.

Snart gick de till _Magihistoria_-klassrummet och knackade på. En elev som Harry uppskattade gick andra eller tredje året öppnade dörren. Harry stack in huvudet och frågade efter Professor Binns, som verkade bli väldigt chockerad över att en elev sökt upp honom och det frivilligt. Han gled fram till dörren och Harry frågade om han kunde få låna honom ett ögonblick.

"Visst, pojk", sa Binns förvirrat.

Utan inledning sa Harry som det var, men undanhöll faktumet att Dumbledore och Sirius levde.

Binns tog sig för bröstet och sa:

"Jag kom över en Horcrux en gång i mina dagar, och när jag rörde den påskyndade den min död." _Precis som Dumbledore sa_, tänkte Harry, "tills jag till slut dog. Ja, Mr Weasley, jag vet om att jag är död, och kan läsa tankar." Ron såg mycket förvånad ut. Binns vände sig mot Harry och fortsatte;

"Jag har kvar Horcruxen i min ägo  skyddad från levande, givetvis. Själv är jag ju redan död, och kan ju inte dö igen." Den här dammsugarrösten höll på att söva Ron, Harry och Ginny, men lyckligtvis var Hermione immun mot den och kunde sparka Ron på smalbenet i smyg, med jämna mellanrum, så Ron sparkade Harry som sparkade Ginny.

"I vilket fall som helst", sa Binns. "Horcruxen ligger i säkert förvar djupt inne i mitt skrivbord på mitt kontor. Vänta här ska jag gå efter den."

Och med de orden lämnade han Harry, Ginny, Ron och Hermione att vänta i hans klassrum.

-----

Runt en timme senare, under vilken de hade spelat sju partier Exploderande smällar, och Ron och Ginny rökt ihop eftersom att Ron misstänkte att Ginny fuskade och vice versa. Tillslut fick Harry och Hermione rycka in och säga att de var lika dåliga förlorare båda två, vilket ingen av dem gillade att höra.

Snart kom Binns med en medaljong, som Harry identifierade som…

"Medaljongen på Grimmauld Place tolv!" Hermione stirrade på medaljongen som hängde i spökets hand.

"Alldeles riktigt, Miss Grant." Hermione himlade med ögonen. "Jag fick tag på medaljongen av en ren slump  men jag kände genast igen den. Jag beslutade mig för att gömma den så att ingen levande skulle kunna röra det. Jag hade den i ett dolt utrymme i mitt skrivbord i lådan, som är försedd med ett lås. Här", sa han och räckte Harry medaljongen. Harry tog en halsduk och lade den i handen. Binns släppte medaljongen och för att inte riskera att Harry inte skulle röra den, och efter att ha försäkrat sig om att medaljongen var tillräckligt invirad sa han:

"Lycka till, Harry Potter. Jag vill gärna finna den Mörka Herren död snart."

-----

De fyra föll ner mitt i hallen i det vita huset i Godric's Hollow.

"Det är oartigt att transferera sig rätt in i folks hus", sa Dumbledore retsamt. "Har du redan glömt det, Harry?" Harry förstod att Dumbledore syftade på det han hade sagt ett och ett halvt år tidigare.

"Jo, men nu är det _mitt_ hus, Sir", högg Harry minst lika retsamt tillbaka.

"Fick ni tag på Horcruxen?"

"Ja", sa Harry och höll fram halsduken. Dumbledore tog den medan Harry fortsatte; "Det tog honom en och en halv timme att leta fram den i ett 'dolt utrymme i sin nedersta skrivbordslåda, som är försedd med ett lås'."

"Bra", sa Dumbledore. "Ska vi?"

Harry nickade. Han tog en flik i halsduken och lät medaljongen glida ur den. Medaljongen slog i golvet men gick förvånansvärt nog inte sönder vid kollisionen med golvet. Harry och Dumbledore fångade varandras blickar.

"På tre?" Dumbledore såg på Harry.

Harry nickade. "Ett… två…"

"_Diffindo_!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Medaljongen åkte upp i luften när de gröna och röda strålarna nu cirkulerade runt Horcruxen så att de till slut blev sammanfogade. Slutligen försvann sfären runt medaljongen som nu låg i två förkolnande rykande delar på golvet.

"Då var det bara en sista Horcrux kvar." Harry svalde hårt. "Slutet är nära."

**

* * *

Author Notes** Skulle nog vilja påstå att det här kapitlet var ett av mina bästa, som kompensation till det dåliga kapitel 19. Vill bara säga att "_Exploderande Smällar_" också är en fri översättning, den här gången av _Exploding Snap_.

Sen är det nog faktafel, men på (en av mina bästa vänner) stod det inget om vilken färg _Diffindo_ har… :) Orkade inte leta igenom _Goblet of Fire_, _Order of the Phoenix_ och _Half-Blood Prince_.

De somhade Magihistoria måste i alla fall ha blivit glada… :)


	22. Kapitel 21

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla plaster och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**Kapitel 21**

Ja, sannerligen, slutet var nära. Det var nu maj, och björkar, blommor och gräs grönskade för fullt. Efter att ha lämnat R.A.B, eller Professor Binns, och förstört hans Horcrux, medaljongen Sirius hade slängt på Grimmauld Place 12 nästan tre år tidigare, hade de sex som levde i huset börjat fokusera på den sjunde och sista Horcruxen.

Vid ett samtal de hade haft en månad efter att de fått R.A.Bs Horcrux hade Harry frågat Dumbledore vad den sista Horcruxen var fick han till svar;

"Ah, Harry, jag ahr länge väntat på att du skulle ställa frågan." Dumbledore log. "Jag är nästan uteslutande säkjer på att det är Nagini - Lord Voldemorts orm, du vet." Harry visste precis vad hans före detta rektor menade.

"Ja, Professor. Tror ni hon är med Voldemort? Jag skulle _nästan_ kunna slå vad om Ginny på det."

"Jag vet inte om jag är lika säker som du", skrockade Dumbledore. Harry tolkade Dumbledores utsago som att ex-rektorn visste vad Ginny betydde för Harry.

Dagarna hade gått sedan dess, och de flöt fortfarande på. Nu var det nästan ett år sedan exakt ett år sedan han hade stigit över Dursleys tröskel för sista gången - i morgon var det hans artonårsdag. Harry var i chock – han hade knappt hunnit reflektera över att det fortfarande inte var februari. Han undrade vagt om Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sirius och Dumbledore planerade något inför morgondagen. De hade alla varit ganska hemlighetsfulla under en tid, och ibland hade Ginny försökt avleda Harry från vad Ron, Hermione, Sirius och Dumbledore gjorde - något Harry fann misstänksamt.

Ginny tog nu fram ett trollkarlsschack och övertygade Harry om att han skulle börja. Harry fann att Ginny var något sämre än Ron, men mycket bättre än Harry. Efter att Ginny hade slagit Harry fem gånger i rad tröttnade Harry. Ginny tog honom då till soffan och de utövade sin nya hobby.

-----

"Med en enkel tulipan uppå bemärkelseda'n, vi har den äran, vi har den äran, att gratulera!"

Harry vaknade med ett ryck. Efter att ha satt på sina glasögon och fått skärpa på omgivningen insåg han att det var hans artonårsdag, eftersom att Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sirius och Dumbledore stod församlade runt hans säng och sjöng.

"Grattis gubben." Ginny kröp ner i deras säng och de andra log. Hermione placerade en frukostbricka på Harrys säng och satte sig på kanten.

"Grattis."

"Tack."

Harry såg förundrad på de presenter han hade fått.

"Har du aldrig fått presenter förut?" Det hördes att Ron var halvsarkastisk.

"Nej, du vet", svarade Harry lika ironsikt. "Jag var blind fram tills nu."

Allihop skrattade. Hedwig kom inflygande genom fönstret. Hon flög ned och gav Harry ett brev. Hon nafsade honom vänligt i örat.

_Käre Harry!_

_Grattis på födelsedagen! Vi förbereder ett litet kalas för dig, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Albus, Sirius, oss, Remus och Tonks klockan två._

_Hälsningar,_

_Molly Weasley._

Liksom i fallet med inbjudningen julen innan verkade hon redan ha bestämt att de skulle dyka upp.

-----

De anlände precis vid uthuset. Harry såg leende upp mot the Burrow. Det hade varit ett tag sedan sist. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sirius och Dumbledore gick upp mot prten och knackade på. Mrs Weasley uppenbarade sig.

"Välkomna! Kom in, kom in!"

De löd, och en efter en gick de in. Harry såg sig runt – de hade dekorerat dagen till ära.

"Tjena Harry!" Harry vände sig om för att se Tonks snubbla fram mot honom. Remus kom snart efter Han såg ut att vara redo på att Tonks skulle kunna göra vad som helst. Vilken hon också lyckades med. Hon råkade på ett oförklarligt sätt få det vänstra benet framför det högra, och gick som vanligt med det högra benet. Lyckligtvis lyckades Remus fånga upp henne. Hon skrattade och kysste honom.

En timme senare satt de och åt. Mrs Weasley hade gjort en av Harrys favoriträtter – njurpaj. Till efterrätt åt de sirapstårta.

**

* * *

Author Notes** "Hobbyn" är (nog) inte vad ni tror… Harry och Ginny bara "hånglar" som det står i _Half-Blood Prince_ (?) _snogging_ i engelsk version.


	23. Kapitel 22

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla plaster och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**Kapitel 22**

Det var nu förste augusti  Harry hade varit arton år i en dag. De åt dagens första måltid  middagen, eftersom att de var så mätta efter Mrs Weasleys mat. Harrys lilla "fest", om man nu kan kalla det "fest", hade hållit på till sex, och då hade de ätit så mycket att de stupade i säng hemma i huset i Godric's Hollow.

Augusti var en varm månad. De hade bestämt sig för att ligga lågt ett tag, och åkt ned till The Burrow för att njuta av sommaren, där de nästan omedelbart blivit inkvarterade av Mrs Weasley. Ungdomarna gjorde som året innan  de solade och badade.

Datumet för Ginnys födelsedag tickade allt närmare, och Harry bestämde sig för att köpa en vacker ring åt henne, så en dag när Ginny, Ron och Hermione bestämde sig för att gå och bada avböjde Harry. Han sa sedan till Sirius;

"Jag vill köpa en ring åt Ginny, för hon fyller år om en vecka."

"Okej…", sa Sirius, "ska vi åka till London och köpa henne en?"

"Okej", sa Harry, och så blev det. Harry och Sirius transfererade sig till London. Sirius förvandlades till Padfoot. De gick uppför och nedför gatorna, till porten till _Läckande Kitteln_. Harry drog allas blickar till sig och gick därför snabbt igenom puben. Han gick ut och slog på de tre stenarna. Där det nyss funnits en tegelmur fanns nu ett valv. De gick igenom det, och bakom den fanns det snart bara en vägg. De styrde stegen mot den vita, stora marmorbyggnaden längst upp på gatan. Väl inne gick de upp till en svartalf som var ledig och lämnade fram nyckeln.

"Griphook!" Harry kände igen namnet; den här alfen hade han åkt med sju år tidigare. Griphook ledde honom till dörren. Sirius fick stanna kvar eftersom att de inte ville ha "hundar" i tunnlarna. Harry och Griphook satte sig ned och snart bar det av mot valvet ihissnande fart. När den plötsligt stannade utanför ett valv steg Harry ur vagnen och Griphook låste upp valvet. Harry gick in och tog ut lite pengar.

Väl ute i Solen med hunden vid sin sida styrde Harry stegen mot _Läckande Kitteln_. De gick ut lika fort som de gick in och snart promenerade de mot en juvelerare. Sirius fick än en gång ställa dig utanför affären, så Harru fick gå in själv. En äldre man stod i disken och sa;

"Vad kan jag hjälpa er med, herrn?"

"Jag letar efter något åt min flickvän. Hon fyller sjutton om en vecka.

"Aha", sa affärsinnehavaren. "Och då vill du ha…?"

"En ring, tack."

"En ring. Hm… Vad för ring vill ni ha?"

"Jag vet inte riktigt." Harry tvekade. "Kan ni visa mig lite vad ni har?"

Mannen nickade och började visa Harry en massa ringar. Till slut bestämde sig Harry för en smal guldring som kostade honom trehundratjugo pund. Hur mycket det var i galleoner visste han inte, men ringen var väldigt vacker, så priset gjorde inte så mycket, tyckte både Sirius och Harry. Diamanten var, såg Harry när han kollade på den nära, hjärtformad.

-----

Det var den tjugoförste augusti, dagen före Ginnys födelsedag. Alla såg faktiskt på när Ginny för sista gången lagade mat "för hand"; hon använde inte magi. I fortsättningen skulle hon laga mat på ett mycket effektivare sätt. Maten var utsökt.

"Vi gratulerar, vi gratulerar, vi gratulerar på din födelsedag! Med blommor och med blader vi göra dig glader; vi gratulerar på din födelsedag!"

Ginny rörde på sig och snart hade hon vaknat upp helt. Hon log när Harry gled ned mellan lakanen.

"Grattis."

Ginny tog emot hans present först. Hon häpnade när hon öppnade asken.

"Harry… Varför…? Hur mycket…?"

"Man frågar inte om pris." Harry log stort.


	24. Kapitel 23

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla plaster och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**Kapitel 23**

De sex i huset hade nu övergått till att fundera över sitt nästa mål; Nagini och Lord Voldemort. Voldemort verkade ha flera kvarter i Storbritannien; ibland befann sig de två röda prickarna i Little Hangleton, ibland befann de sig på något ställe som visst hette _Spinner's End_; ibland var de på något ställe i Belfast, och ibland fanns de i Cardiff. De verkade inte finnas på de olika ställena regelbundet. Ibland kunde de finnas i Spinner's End i två dagar, och ibland fanns de i Little Hangleton i två veckor.

Hemma i Godric's Hollow fortgick livet som normalt, med undantaget att man nu kollade kartan så ofta man gick förbi den. Dumbledore hade kommit på att det måste finnas någon planering bakom det hela eftersom att det inte skulle vara likt Voldemort att bara flytta runt på känsla. Snarare skulle han ha en klok tanke bakom flyttningarna, vilken skulle ta tid att lista ut. Voldemort var ju, trots allt, den mäktigaste magikern i världen.

_Nej_, påminde Harry sig själv, _**Dumbledore** är den mäktigaste trollkarlen i världen_. Harry visste att det var lönlöst, men på något sätt kändes det bra att tänka på att han trots allt inte skulle besegra den mäktigaste trollkarlen i världen, bara den näst mäktigaste.

Godric's Hollow hade fått en ansiktslyftning, som till exempel nya gardiner i fönstren och nya filtar och täcken. Harry uppskattade det Ginny gjorde, det höll henne sysselsatt och hon gillade det själv. Huset blev ju också mycket trevligare med nya, moderna gardiner och icke malätna filtar till sofforna. Ginny njöt av att sitta och sy nya textiler till huset, och de andra drog nytta av det.

Hermione läste mest. Hon plöjde igenom allt hon kunde hitta i bokhyllorna. Hon njöt av att läsa igenom alla böcker i den stora bokhyllan, och hon blev alltid glad över att hitta något om att förgöra Voldemort i dem. Hon hade snart läst allt, så Harry bestämde sig för att visa henne Lilys gamla magiböcker. Han gick upp till "förrådet" och hämtade lådan med hans mors skolböcker, men var noga med att plocka ur dagboken, som han kände att han ville hålla för sig själv. Han gick ned med lådan till Hermione som med iver ryckte till sig den och stack näsan i en av dem.

Ron, Sirius och Dumbledore fördrev sin tid genom att spela schack. _De verkar turnera mot varandra_, antog Harry, som inte begrep mycket mer.

Harry själv var väldigt nervös. Han tvivlade starkt på att han verkligen kunde mörda Voldemort. De andra i huset verkade märka av hans dåliga humör, för de talade alltid om hur lätt han skulle kunna mörda Voldemort. Visserligen uppskattade Harry deras försök att uppmuntra honom väldigt mycket, men samtidigt var det ganska irriterande att bli uppmuntrad att göra saker som man visste (eller trodde) att man inte kunde klara av, men som man ändå måste göra. Harry visade dock aldrig att han blev allt mer nere. Harry hade slutat läsa i sin mors dagbok – vilket de inte visste om – men han hade alltmer slutat att vara med Ginny. Han hade inte skämtat eller pratat med eller kysst henne på länge. Ginny själv hade de inte sett på länge – hon höll sig mest på sitt rum, som hon hade flyttat in i eftersom att Harry var på dåligt humör. Att Ginny hade "flyttat ifrån" Harry verkade få honom att må ännu sämre.

-----

Hermione var väldigt oroad över att Harry och Ginny knappt såg på varandra längre. Och ingen av dem verkade må bra. Hermione kom snabbt på att Harry var melankolisk eller i värsta fall deprimerad av någon anledning, vilket gjorde även Ginny melankolisk, vilket fick Harry att må sämre, vilket fick Ginny att bli ännu mer melankolisk och så höll det på. Hermione tänkte att om ingen ryckte in skulle någon av dem ta livet av sig och vice versa.

Hermione bestämde sig för att prata med Harry först, eftersom att han var källan till Ginnys humör, och tvärtom. Hon gick mot Harrys sovrum och knackade på. Inget svar. Hon försökte öppna dörren. Den var låst. Hermione suckade innan hon tänkte på Rons ord första året på Hogwarts.

"Alohomora!"

Dörren gick upp och Hermione gick mot Harry som låg på sidan i sängen. Hon gick fram till Harry och la en hand på hans axel. Harry rörde sig svagt, knappt märkbart. Hermione satte sig försiktigt ned på Harrys säng och tittade på Harry. Han rörse sig knappt märkvärt och om det var av vilja eller för att sängen krängde till under Hermiones tyngd var svårt att sägas. Hon suckade. Harry rörde sig igen. Hermione frågade;

"Vad är det?"

Harry verkade ha hört, för han lyfte lite på huvudet. Hon väntade på svaret, som hon fick efter fem minuter.

"Jag kan inte mörda Voldemort. Han är världens starkaste trollkarl, och…"

Hermione avbröt honom. "Nej, Harry, du vet att _Dumbledore_", hon uttalade namnet med eftertryck, "är den starkaste trollkarlen i världen, och _jag_ vet att du kommer besegra Voldemort, och han kommer _inte_ ta med dig! Du vet, det är bara den där förbannade ormen vi ska döda, sen Voldemort och Voilà! C'est complaît!"

"Va?"

"Det är franska. _Voilà_ vet du vad det betyder?" Harry nickade. "_C'est complaît_ betyder det är klart, eller fullbordat."

Harry skrattade till. "Nej, jag tror inte det går lika lätt, men ja, i stort sett är det så."

"Du kanske ska gå och prata med Ginny", sa Hermione allvarligt.

"Jag ska." Harry log för första gången på länge.

**Author Notes** Jag tycker sådär om kapitlet, men jag har svårt att sätta fingret på exakt vad jag egentligen tycker. Jag har i vilket fall haft himla otur här i Tunisien. Först hade jag dåligt med inspiration. Sen lämnade jag papperna i poolkanten. Och använde vattenlöslig penna. Papperna låg på tork över natt och sedan hade bläcket flutit ut. Till råga på allt fick jag skriva om ett papper. Nu har jag i alla fall lärt mig att strö sand över bläcket, som de gjorde förr i tiden.

P.S. Gör mig glad genom att ge mig förslag på vad jag ska skriva för 'roman' härnäst. Mer information finns på min Profil. _**DE PERSONER SOM KOMMER MED FÖRSLAG FÅR NÄSTA KAPITEL TILLÄGNAT SIG! **_D.S.


	25. Kapitel 24

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla plaster och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**Kapitel 24**

Det hade gått två veckor sedan Harry och Hermione talade med varandra. Under tiden hade Harry och Ginny pratat, och blivit på bra humör. Ginny hade visat Harry mycket kärlek och hade pratat med honom om allt annat än krig, Lord Voldemort eller något i den stilen, vilket verkade hjälpa Harry att förbereda sig i sitt undermedvetna. Ginny kände att hon var tvungen att stötta upp Harry, det gjorde det lättare för honom att fokusera, och det gjorde honom allmänt livsglad, vilket smittade av sig på Ginny. Hermione gladde sig åt att hennes två bästa vänner äntligen hade hittat tillbaka till varandra. Hon och Ron hade nu också slutat vara oroliga, och därmed också blivit allmänt friska och krya.

De hade observerat kartan då ofta de kunde, och de hade en pergamentsnutt vid kartan där de skrev ned var "prickarna", om nu var de inofficiella smeknamnen på Lord Voldemort och Nagini löd, och nu gick Harry förbi och såg att punkterna flyttat sig från Little Hangleton till…

Harry fick omedelbar panik. Han gastade högt ut: "Hjälp! Kom hit!"

Med ens dundrade fem par fötter i olika takt nedför trappan. Ginny kom först ned med ett undrande ansiktsuttryck och gick mot honom. Sirius kom springande mot Harry, och Dumbledore kom inte alls långt efter. I samma stund som Ron och Hermione kom springande sa Harry:

"Voldemort är på Hogwarts."

Hermione tog sig för bröstet och svimmade av. Harry tänkte att hon nog inte skulle bli glad om hela biblioteket försvann. Ginny stirrade uttryckslöst på honom. Ron såg oroad ut på sitt eget sätt och väldigt uppskrämd. _Han ser ut som han gjorde när Mr Weasley blev biten_, tänkte Harry. Sirius såg, som Ron, förfärad ut. Harry tänkte att Sirius hade upplevt en hel massa saker på skolan, bara faktumet att han kunde mer genvägar än självaste vaktmästaren och rektorn på skolan visade ju en del av vad skolan betydde för honom. Och Dumbledore, som hade varit rektor i trettio år och varit lärare ungefär lika länge var ju inte att tala om. Harry kände djupt i sitt bröst att han måste försvara sin skola till varje pris. Han hade ju räknat skolan som sitt hem i sex år, och han älskade lektionerna, rasterna, måltiderna, skolgården, Hagrid, quidditchplanen, och faktiskt till och med den Förbjudna Skogen lika mycket som han älskade Ginny, fast han aktade sig för att säga det högt, och han ville inte tänka på vad Ginny kunde tänkas göra om hon visste det.

"Vad ska vi göra?" Ginnys svaga röst hördes.

"Jag tror att det är dags att informera Hogwarts kollegium och Order of the Phoenix om min och Sirius överlevnad."

-----

Och så blev det. Dumbledore uttalade orden "_Expecto Patronum_" och med ens började ordensmedlemmar strömma in. Han såg Remus och Tonks, som redan visste att Dumbledore levde, och den del av familjen Weasley som inte redan var där, och som också de visste att Dumbledore och Sirius levde. Snart fylldes huset på med mer och mer folk. Harry kunde inte hålla reda på dem allihop. Något han såg var att en majoritet gapade stort och pekade mot Dumbledores och Sirius håll. Plötsligt insåg Harry att han var med om sitt första ordensmöte.

"Kära Order of the Phoenix! Som ni ser är jag tillbaka efter ett år, ett år nästan alla har trott att jag var död. Som ni vet saknas Severus Snape bland oss, men ni tror säkert att det var av anledningen att han gick över till Lord Voldemorts…" de flesta skrek till "…sida, men så var det _inte_. Severus Snape var bara dödsätare _en_ gång. Ni undrar säkert vem det var som gestaltade Severus Snape den där maj-kvällen år nittonhundranittiosju?" Ett surr av pladder tog genast vid. "Jag säger er – Severus Snape finns inte längre ibland oss, ty han offrade sig för vår skull. Vi bytte ut Polyjuicedryck med varandra. _Jag_ mördade Severus Snape. _Han_ offrade sig frivilligt för den goda sidan. Jag låtsades dö för att jag skulle kunna användas som ett hemligt 'vapen' nu i slutstriden…" Han avbröts av att femhundra husalver kom från luften.

"Mästare!" Kreacher närmade sig bugande Harry. "Kreacher har inte sett sin mästare på länge. Sin avskyvärda, smutsiga, vidriga, lömska mästare. Oja, tänk om Kreachers matmor kunde se honom nu, i händerna på ett värdelöst halvblod…"

"Håll käft!" Kreacher tog sin hand om sin mun.

"Harry Potter! Dobby har inte sett Harry Potter på länge. Rykten går i köket att Harry Potter hade lämnat skolan till sitt sjunde år. Dobby har inte sett Harrry Potter och Dobby vet inte vad han ska tro."

"Ja, Dobby. Jag har lämnat Hogwarts för att jag måste förgöra Voldemort…"

Kreacher muttrade: "Det förbannade halvblodet ska förgöra den rättmätige Herren, håhåjaja…"

"Kreacher, nu håller du käften tills någon tilltalar dig, annars…" Ärligt talat visste inte Harry vad som hände annars. "Dobby, nu ska vi förgöra Voldemort. Kreacher", husalfen närmade sig honom", du håller käft och krigar för den ljusa sidan. Dobby, jag ber dig inte om något…"

"Dobby tänker försvara den gode Harry Potter och den ljusa sidan till sista blodsdroppen!"

Harry vände sig mot Dumbledore, som sa:

"Alla övriga alfer beordras härmed att strida för rektorn till sista blodsdroppen, inga undantag!" Synen av hundratals alfer som bugade sig inför Dumbledore var överväldigande.

-----

Harry och Ginny drog sig undan, för de insåg att det här kanske var den sista stunden tillsammans. Ginny grät tysta tårar. Hennes vackra ögon glänste. Tårarna rann nedför hennes ansikte och Harry kunde inte hindra sina egna tårar. Han sträckte ut armarna och lade dem om Ginny.

"Vad som än händer", viskade Harry, "ska jag för evigt älska dig. Om jag dör vill jag att du ska veta det. Om du dör kommer jag aldrig att glömma dig. Jag ska aldrig älska någon annan som jag älskar dig."

Ginny suckade. "Jag kommer alltid att älska dig, som jag har gjort sen den första gången jag såg dig utanför Plattform Nio och Tre Kvart. Jag har aldrig riktigt slutat älska dig sen dess, som jag sa på Dumbledores 'begravning', jag hoppas att du kommer ihåg det", sa hon och drog Harry till sig.

-----

"Mästare… Mästare… Var är den förfärliga halvblods…"

"Kreacher, vad vill du?"

"Den långa vithåriga stollen vill er något, oja, monstret som är i vägen för den Mörke Herren…"

"Våga… Inte… Förolämpa… Albus… Dumbledore… Inför… Mig!" Hagrid, som just kommit in, tog den lille alfen och slängde honom i väggen med en kraft som åstadkom ett förvånansvärt oväsen.

"Hagrid, vad tar du dig till?"

"Det här kräket" ytterligare en dunk i väggen "förolämpade er, Sir."

"Hagrid, var vänlig och släpp ned Kreacher, så hans herre kan bestraffa honom."

Harry visste inte vad han skulle göra. Han bestämde sig för: "Kreacher, jag varnar dig, sluta upp om du inte vill ha kläder!"

Den lilla varelsen på golvet stannade upp, bugade så djupt hans rygg tillät och sa: "Förlåt Mästare, Kreacher ska sluta."

"Bra", sa Harry. "Kom så går vi ut till de andra."

Efter att ha gått ut i vardagsrummet, som uppenbarligen fyllts på med mer häxor och trollkarlar, vinkade Dumbledore fram Harry.

"Som ni alla vet, är det Harry Potter som ska förgöra Lord Voldemort. Idag kommer Lord Voldemort med största sannolikhet attackera Hogwarts. Minerva." Han vinkade till sig Professor McGonagall. "Ta dig till skolan. Ordna de yngre eleverna i grupper och låt alla Apparationkunniga stå i centrum för var och en av dem. Få eleverna sedan till Magiministeriet."

"Ja, Albus." Hon transfererade sig därifrån.

"Till er andra tänker jag dela upp oss i grupper. Harry Potter kommer stå i centrum för den som försvarar slottet…"

"Kommer jag?"

"Ja, det kommer du. Jag kommer att leda gruppen bakom. Remus Lupin och Nympahdora Tonks", Tonks ögon sköt blixtar, "står i spetsen för 'sida ett'. Sirius Black och Kingsley Shacklebolt står i spetsen för den andra sidan. Vi får själva välja ut vilka människor och alfer…"

"Får jag ta med Grawp?"

"Jag tror du får fråga din ledare. I vilket fall, man får välja vilka man vill ha i sin armé, totalt får man välja ut tio varelser. Resten av varje art delar sig på fyra. Undantag: Kreacher tillhör Harry Potter. Därför får han ta med elva varelser."

Harry vinkade till sig Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Hagrid och Grawp med en gång. "Klart att Grawp ska vara med", sa han. Vidare tog han Luna Lovegood, som insisterat på att vara med, Fred, George, Bill och Charlie.

Efter tio minuter hade alla tagit ut sin armé. Mr och Mrs Weasley platsade hos Remus och Tonks. Percy hade blivit kvar bland trollkarlarna och häxorna som skulle lottas ut. Till gruppens stora lättnad fick Dumbledore Percy Weasley och Mundugus Fletcher.

McGonagall ploppade fram och sa: "Skolan är evakuerad." Dumbledore vinkade till sig henne och sa:

"Nu är det klart. Grupperna tar i varandra", han tog en paus och ett par händer, "och alla som kan Apparate gör det på tre. Ett… Två… Tre!"

Med ett enormt _plopp_ transfererade sig hela hopen iväg mot Hogwarts. De möttes av ett tomt slott, med undantag av lärare som de delade på fyra och lät ta plats i de olika grupperna.

-----

Harry stod med sin grupp på Hogwarts framsida och höll om Ginny. De visste båda att Voldemort var i närheten; Harrys ärr värkte. Allt eftersom att Harrys ärr värkte mer och mer gjorde de sig redo. Till slut sa Harry:

"Okej, han är nära. Trollstavar fram; Jag tror att allt kommer på en gång. Ha era trollstavar redo och förbered er på vad som helst!"

Harry gjorde som han precis sagt och sträckte ut sin trollstav medan ärret värkte mer och mer, tills höga skuggor tornade upp sig runt hörnet. Tillsammans med flera andra trollkarlar och häxor skrek Harry: "Han kommer!" Alla började koncentrera sig på förbannelser, förhäxningar och förtrollningar; de hade pannorna i djupa veck.

Snart syntes ansiktena på häxor, trollkarlar, jättar, troll, Dementorer, svartalver och allsköns varelser. Harry tänkte att han kunde lamslå alla som kom i hans väg, och snart kom det i görning. Han blev nästan hes av att uttala alla "_Stupefy_", och han fick snart kramp i benen. Han såg inte Voldemort någonstans, men däremot såg han Hestia Jones, som verkade ha trollar fram träpålar att ha ihjäl vampyrerna med. Han slet en ur hennes hand. För en sekund såg hon förvånad ut, men när hon insåg vad som hade hänt log hon. Harry såg en vampyr och körde pålen i hjärtat på honom. Vampyren svajade till, och gav upp andan. Harry drog ur pålen och sprang vidare.

-----

Hermione Granger sprang omkring och kastade lamslagningsförtrollningar över dem som hon trodde var Dödätare. Hon såg plötsligt Voldemorts orm.

_Ju fortare vi blir av med dem, ju bättre_, tänkte hon. Hon trollade fram ett nät, tog ormen i det och sprang bort. Hon sprang till utkanten av den förbjudna skogen. Ingen var där. _Hagrids stuga är säkert tom_, kom hon på. Hon tog ett språng in och frigjorde Nagini. Ormen slingrade sig mot henne. _Här måste jag handla snabbt. Hon är ju inget föremål, så hon behöver ju inte "Diffindo". Det här kan jag göra själv._

"Avada Kedavra!"

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this_

_But I want you to know that it I who discovered your secret._

_I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,_

_You will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B. _

**

* * *

Author Notes** Sitter här i Tunisien och undrar om Sveriges "kristna" bidrag kommer med i finalen ikväll. Jag får väl se.

Det här kapitlet är längre än kapitel 17, ungefär dubbelt så långt. 2103 ord, närmare bestämt. Känner mig väldigt nöjd med mig själv. Har kortat ner historien ännu mer; slog ihop två kapitel (kanske det är därför det här är så långt…?), och gillar kapitlet lika mycket som jag gillar kapitel 20. Jag har inga gem. Det är omöjligt att hålla isär kapitlen.

Och till sist; jag har (som vanligt) varit på toa. Vi har självlåsande dörrar. Jag glömmer nyckeln på hotellrummet. Typiskt mig. När jag samlar ihop det här tjocka (jämfört med _Où sont les Horcruxes_?-standard) kapitlet kommer jag med en enligt mig lätt fråga: Varför lade jag in R.A.B:s meddelande? Jag får väl erkänna att jag grät när jag skrev det tredje stycket. Det måste ha sett roligt ut; en solande kille med block i knäet och sprutande tårar ser man nog inte ofta.


	26. Kapitel 25

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla plaster och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**Kapitel 25**

Harry sprang runt på fältet. Han stack pålen i ytterligare några vampyrer, innan han hörde en ondskefull obehagligt bekant röst;

"Hawwy, Hawwy, kom och jek!"

Harry vände sig mot Bellatrix Lestrange i vansinne. Hon stod med ett roat ansiktsuttryck ungefär elva yard ifrån honom. Harry gick mot henne.

"Kom nu och jek! Vill du inte jeka med tant Bejjatjicksch?"

"Din lömska satkärring", sa Harry. _Hon har åsamkat mig nog skada. Hon förtjänar inte livet. För Sirius och Nevilles föräldrars skull, gör det!_ Och med de orden drog han fram sin trollstav och tänkte på Neville och hans föräldrar. En grön ljusblixt bröt ut från Harrys trollstav. Lestrange åkte omedelbart ned på marken. Hon var död.

Harry bestämde sig för att springa därifrån, och så gjorde han. Han sprang fram och tillbaka, och snart såg Ron Draco Malfoy. Själv såg Harry Malfoy Senior. De gestikulerade åt varandra att de skulle mörda sina hatobjekt på tre. Harry spanade in Malfoy Senior medan Ron spanade in Malfoy Junior. De två vännerna avskydde far och son. De hade alltid förolämpat dem och deras familjer då de hade chansen. Dessutom kände de hat mot Malfoy Jr för att han så många gånger förolämpat Hermione och kallat henne "Mudblood", "kanin", "hamster" och alla andra möjliga hemskheter. Harry och Ron avskydde Malfoy Sr som var skyldig till att Chamber of Secrets hade öppnats under deras andra år. Tom Riddle, eller hans riktiga jag, _I am Lord Voldemort_, försökte med hjälp av henne bli till liv igen. Harry hade kommit till Ginnys undsättning i sista stund. Hon stod i evig skuld till honom, men Harry tyckte att hon återgäldade honom genom sin blotta närvaro.

Men Harry behövde koncentrera sig på annat. Han spejade runt och såg Ron, som också kikade runt, Ginny, som vann en duell över Crabbe Senior, som redan nu låg utslagen på marken, efter en minuts kamp. "Lika dum som sin son", sa hon triumferande till Harry och sprang därifrån. Harry skrattade för första gången på hela dagen.

Han såg Malfoy Senior och Junior springande tillsammans snett framför dem. Deras mål var oklart. Harry tänkte _nu eller aldrig_ och nickade mot Ron. Ron nickade i riktning åt far och son, och tillsammans rusade Harry och Ron efter dem med trollstavarna redo. "På tre?" Inget ljud kom från Rons mun; han mimade. Harry nickade och visade ett finger… Två fingrar… "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Två gröna ljusblixtar brast ut från topparna av Harrys och Rons trollstavar och träffade Lucius och Draco i deras ryggar. Innan Harry och Ron han blinka hade Harry gått rakt in i armarna på…

"Harry Potter, vi möts ytterligare en gång."

"Voldemort."

"Ja. Du har nu trotsat mig personligen sex gånger. Detta är den sjunde. En av oss ska dö ikväll, Harry Potter, och det är du."

"Nej! _Du_ ska dö."

"Ska vi slå vad?"

De drog båda fram sina trollstavar. "_Avada Kedavra_!"


	27. Epilog

**Avskrivande; **Harry Potter, alla platser och karaktärer (utom de jag har hittat på), namnen och så vidare tillhör mrs J.K Rowling, hennes förlag (de är så många, så, tja…), och Warner Brothers™. Alla rättigheter reserverade. Detta är inte menat som stöld eller förolämpning – Jag skrev detta för mitt eget nöjes skull.

**Epilog**

**I**

Harry Potter satt just nu och funderade över en "onödig" fråga i Transfiguration. Han var på sitt N.E.W.T-prov. Han hade i morse fått en uggla från Magiministeriet om att de hade hittat en uggla från ministeriet om att de hade hittat Peter Pettigrew hängande från en snara i Azkaban. Han hade begått självmord. Dementorerna hade hittat ett brev med Harrys namn på som ministeriet hade bifogat meddelandet. Harry hade läst det med avsky.

_Käre Harry!_

_Jag kommer med största sannolikhet att vara död när du läser det här. Jag vill be om ursäkt för att jag förrådde Lily och James, en skuld jag aldrig kommer att återgälda, och alltid kommer jag att ångra det._

_Förlåt!_

_Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail_

Harry hade fnyst åt det. Han sket i Pettigrew nu. Han sneglade upp mot Professor McGonagall, som stod vid det gigantiska timglaset. Dumbledore hade återträtt som rektor i och med höstterminen, Snape hade dött och ersatts med Remus Lupin. Hagrid var inte längre elevhemsföreståndare för Gryffindor – McGonagall hade återtagit den posten. Slughorn hade fortfarande undervisning i Trolldryck, och Harry låg på gränsen mellan E och O.

Remus hade tagit tillbaka Defence Against the Dark Arts-posten, och Harry njöt tillsammans med resten av Gryffindoreleverna. De Slytherinelever som fanns kvar var allt annat än nöjda. De tyckte inte om att något "äckligt halvblod" undervisade dem. Men det var få som hade något emot "halvblod" eller "smutsblod" nu för tiden eftersom att Lord Voldemort var borta.

Voldemort. Harry tänkte ofta på den han hade utplånat från jordens platta yta. De flesta Dödätare hade blivit inspärrade i Azkaban. Fängelset var återigen bevakat av dementorer, som efter Voldemorts fall tydligen ansåg att de fick vad de ville ha nu när Dödätare äntligen började åka in i Azkaban på löpande band.

Rufus Scrimgeour hade sparkats från Magiministerposten. Det hade kommit i dager att han hade försökt muta fler personer, bland annat några ledamöter i Wizengamont, som förskräckt gått ut i pressen efter att Harry hade gjort det sommaren innan i samråd med Dumbledore med hjälp av Luna och hennes pappa som ordnade möte med en frilandsjournalist och publicerat det i _The Quibbler_. Scrimgeour ersattes med Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley var lugn och sansad och han gick metodiskt fram. Tonks var nu chef över Aurorerna. Aurorkontoret hade, enligt henne själv, fått en "välbehövd ansiktslyftning". Harry var inte helt säker på hur bra ansiktslyftningen var.

"Var snälla och lägg ned pennorna nu! _Accio_!" McGonagall knyckte på trollstaven och en massa pergamentrullar kom flygande mot henne. Hon fångade skickligt upp dem och vinkade åt eleverna att de skulle gå ut genom dörren. Hermione, Ron och Harry gick ut genom den.

"Jaha", sa Ron, "nu är det sista gången, antar jag."

"Vad menar du?" Harry lät förvånad och förvirrad ut.

"Ja… Vi kommer nog inte att ses något mer."

"Klart vi gör!" Hermiones gälla röst hördes.

"Ja", sa Harry, "vi är ju blivande svågrar och svägerskor!"

"Just det!" Ron skrattade till.

**II**

Harry satt tillsammans med ett tjugotal andra tjugoåringar, däribland Ron Weasley, Harrys absolut bästa vän och blivande svåger. En efter en hade ynglingarna ropats upp att komma in och göra testet. Harry hade väntat ett bra tag när Auroren äntligen kom ut med sin lista.

"Potter, Harry James!"

Harry såg mot Ron som gjorde tummen upp. Han hade sagt att Harry säkert skulle bli utvald. Bara faktumet att Harry hade gjort slut på Lord Voldemort tyckte Ron skulle räcka. Harry trodde inte alls att han skulle bli utvald. Han var övertygad om att det fanns andra som hade O med hedersutmärkelse i Defence Against the Dark Arts i O.W.L och N.E.W.T.

Harry hade nu gått in i rummet med den leende auroren.

"Så", sa han. "Du har _Outstanding_ med hedersutmärkelse i Defence Against the Dark Arts på din Ordinary Wizarding Level och Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test, du har _Exceeds Expectations_ och_ Exceeds Expectations_ i Transfiguration, _Exceeds Expectations_ och _Outstanding _i Potions, _Exceeds Expectations_ och _Outstanding_ i Charms. Det ser underbart ut. Plus faktumet att du utplånade Han-Vars-Namn-Ej-Bör-Nämnas, gör att du givetvis får jobbet. Välkommen att kalla dig själv Auror Harry James Potter!"

"Tack, Sir!" Harry gick ut till rummet där anhöriga väntade.

"Hur gick det?" Ginny och Hermione började kasta den och liknande frågor mot honom.

"Han sa att jag eftersom jag hade O och O med hedersutmärkelse undrar hur det gick för Ron."

**III**

Molly hade reumatism, grått hår, och var senil. Hennes dotter Ginny fick ideligen tala om för henne vad hennes barnbarn hette.

"Mina och Harrys heter Gidgeon James och Lily Ginevra, sju och elva år gamla. Bills och Fluers heter Olympe Fleur, Molly Ginevra, Gabrielle Clémence och Bill Charlie, döpt efter din son som dog i slutstriden. Fred och George har inga, Percys heter Ignatus Peter, Peter efter Penelopes pappa, och Rons och Hermiones heter Albus Arthur, och är lika gammal som Lily, och Jane Molly."

"Molly… Det låter bekant."

"Erm… Det är du, mor."

-----

"Lily, min dotter, jag dör snart, sörj inte din far för mycket. Jag ska alltid älska dig." Så dog pojken med två ärr.

* * *

**Author Notes** Hata mig, snälla! 

Som vanligt försvann mina papper, och jag orkar inte hålla på mer med den här fanficen, nu är jag trött på den!

Epilogen är dedicerad främst till **Celi** Och **Jo**/**Jo2**/**Nallemaja**, för att de kritiserat utförligt och konstruktivt. Vidare dediceras Epilogen till mina andra läsare, som jag inte kan namnge eftersom att läsarlistan gick åt pipsvängen och sen kan ni vara dubbelnamnade efter forumkrascher och allt möjligt. :)

Tänker fr.o.m. nu fram till midnatt (och ta en rast däremellan) finnas och chatta med via MSN Messenger om frågor finns, dvs. den 23 juni 2006 klockan 18:00 till 24:00. Du behöver bara lägga till axel.nyden på din kontaktlista och maila till mig att du vill delta.

Eftersom att det inte går att länka från kapitlen eftersom att tar bort det, gå in på min profil genom att gå upp längst upp och klicka på 'awn'. Där finns pollen som kommer vara öppen exakt sju dygn, till och med 30 juni 2006 klockan 18:00.

Och slutligen, tack för att ni har orkat läsa denna skit. :P


End file.
